Skylanders: No Limits
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Based on the final chapter of the Skylanders Saga: Skylanders Imaginators! Kaos has discovered the ancient power of Mind Magic and is using it to create an unstoppable army of Doomlanders! To combat this new threat, the Skylanders team up with the Senseis and the all-new Imaginators, such as Sir Hoodington! This will be their greatest adventure yet, because the end is limitless!
1. Prologue

Darkness.

There was nothing BUT it.

It had remained for all eternity, and maybe many millennia more.

It would be trapped in the darkness forever. It didn't even know what IT was. Not even a thing at all.

Suddenly, in a split millisecond, a fiery red nebula exploded before the darkness!

A constellation of stars took form. It appeared to be of a person wielding a mighty sword.

Then, many stars collided together, exploding forth a massive nebula, a red fiery star in the middle of a swirling galaxy.

A massive swirly starry constellation rose out, pulling out a starry constellation of a blade. It then stayed still, as if putting itself unconscious.

Parts began to form on it. A Head, Eyes, Chest, Arms, and Legs. Then, it was bestowed a blade that shone brightly, like THE blade to banish the darkness.

Armor was added next. Shoulder Guards, Arm Guards, and Leg Guards.

It then stood in silence as the arms turned green, the face yellow, and the body black and red.

Then, something, someONE, spoke to him.

_Evil can't stop your sword, Sir Hoodington._

Its eyes, HIS eyes, suddenly shot open, the sapphire blue burning bright.

He was the Knight of Fire.

Becoming a flaming meteor, he sped off towards the world fate and destiny guided him to, to protect it, the Hero's journey had begun.

His LIFE had begun.

…

It had been 6 years ever since Spyro and Cynder first came to Skyklands, and in just the previous year, a lot has happened ever since The Darkness was banished.

And by a lot, it meant a LOT!

Flynn had begun a mini-documentary series called "Under The Hood", where he explained the works and his own opinions on the SuperChargers' vehicles.

Baron Von Shellshock had sold the Battle Arena of BattleBrawl Island. It was now owned by K-Troll DJ Chill Bill, and now his co-worker, Broccoli Guy.

Spyro's hunch about Kaos returning was right. Gaining possession of the Book of Dark Magic, Kaos attempted to gain control of all the portals, but it backfired. Instead, unstable rifts were ripped open, with Portal Masters finding themselves in Skylands! After a great journey, the Portal Masters restored the Portal Network, returning home with the power to return at will.

Speaking of home, Skylands was now connected to Spyro's homeworld. Now, it seemed like the two had become one.

As for Spyro himself, after 6 long months, he, Spotlight, and Blackout had finally returned to the Skylander Academy with the four magical items necessary to build the New Core Of Light: The Golden Sun, The Silver Moon, The Eternal Light Source, and The Eternal Dark Source. It functioned very differently.

At night, The Eternal Dark Source would suck dark energy into the Core. At day, The Eternal Light Source converted the dark energy into light energy, thus making it normal magic, and expelling it back into Skylands.

Spotlight and Blackout had even become the guardian angels of Spyro and Cynder, due to the romantic bond they shared.

The other Skylanders even learned to harness certain amounts of their power. Their appearances changed back and forth, from Series 1 through 4, depending on the power they were harnessing. As for the SuperChargers, they would gain their SuperCharger appearances when they got into their vehicles. At full power, the Skylanders would gain their Awakening forms.

For certain missions, a small strike team would be sent out. This team consisted of Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz. Spyro had tried to think up of a name, but Team Spyro didn't quite sound right (Plus the others didn't like it as much).

Spyro had even raced Spitfire, wings against wheels. But this time, he was going up against a more familiar face.

"Alright, Stealth Elf!" Spyro said. "Let's do this! This time, try to keep up!"

"Don't get too confident, Spyro." The ninja said, stretching. "I've got a new strategy this time."

Pop Fizz was standing on a nearby crate. Clearing his throat, he began speaking in his best Pandergast imitation.

"On you marks!"

Spyro's eyes narrowed. The goal of this training exercise/race was simple. Get to the flag, then come right back to the finish line. And he had wings, so he knew he had the advantage.

"Get set!"

Stealth Elf focused. Spyro wouldn't DEFINITELY see this one coming!

Pop Fizz then drank a potion, transformed, then said "GO!" in beast language.

The purple dragon and the green elf took off!

Hugo was passing by with many books, but the poor Mabu was quickly caught in the path of the two and was spun by their speed.

The two raced around the flag, then darted back to the finish. This time, Flynn was the hapless victim.

"HOLY SMOKES, NOT MY SANDWICHES!"

After the two zoomed by, Flynn tried desperately to catch the sandwiches.

"Easy there." He said as one sandwich fell on him. "Daddy's gotcha."

"Come on, Stealth Elf!" Spyro chuckled, far in the lead.

The two made it across the finish line, with Spyro the winner.

"You can't win if you don't try!"

Stealth Elf said nothing…

_Suddenly, she vanished!_

"WHA?!"

"Who said I didn't try?"

Her voice coming behind him, Spyro whirled to see the REAL Stealth Elf waiting for him.

"Amazing you could best my copy. Soon, we'll see how you fair against the real me."

"Why you cheating little-!"

The dragon was cut off by proximity alarms. That could only mean one thing…

_Skylander Academy was under attack!_

The clouds darkened as a bolt of purple lightning zoomed across the sky, ricocheting off the tower tips. Pushing Spyro out of the way, then leaping out of the way herself, Stealth Elf watched with the others as the lightning headed into the library.

The suspense and intensity increasing by the minute, they watched as purple dark clouds oozed out, with the door banging violently.

Then, they burst open, revealing a gigantic Biclops monster!

"WOAH!" Spyro gasped. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"I don't know!" Stealth Elf answered. "But I bet it doesn't have a library card!"

Spyro took to the air, then blasted his fire at the Biclops.

However, the fire didn't even make it flinch! Whatever this thing was, it was seriously invulnerable!

It swatted at the dragon, then focused on the ninja.

Stealth Elf dodged each of its attacks, teleporting to get the advantage. However, with such a single blow, the Biclops was able to knock her aside.

Suddenly, the skies lit up as three figures landed. One was a tree-like being, the other was a small skullgirl, and the last one was a penguin with arm blades.

"Masters! You've returned!"

"Woah! You know these guys?!"

Roaring, the Biclops charged! Blocking its fists, the penguin was dragged back, but managed to counter with a freezing breath. With the Biclops frozen, the penguin dealt a fierce uppercut, knocking it back.

The green one struck next. Slashing with its sword, it managed to get in a few blows from the Biclops' immense guard, before ultimately breaking it with bamboo.

The skullgirl went next. Throwing her head to get its attention, she spun with her axe to trip it, then struck it in the chest.

Getting back up, the Biclops suddenly found itself struck by all three simultaneously! It fell with a crash, defeated.

"**You…"** It spoke. "**You may have bested me now, Senseis, but I still have what I came for." **It conjured up a book it somehow stole from the library before making it disappear back. "**Those who STILL think they can best me, meet me at the Cradle of Creation. My master and I will TRULY finish things THERE!"**

The Biclops then became lightning once more as it zapped off.

"So, let me get this right," Pop Fizz said. He pointed to the treeman. "That green sword guy was the one who found, raised, and trained you," He then pointed to the other two. "And those guys helped you with your training."

"No." Stealth Elf said. "I was raised by a being called Forester. I was trained under him and Grandmaster Cami Flage. Ambush, Chopscotch, and King Pen are teachers, however. Just not MY teachers."

"Then, how did you know of them? Who told you?"

Suddenly, as 15 other figures arrived, a familiar face appeared out of thin air!

"MASTER EON!"

"_Greetings, Skylanders!" _Eon said. "_It is I who told Stealth Elf here about the newest additions to the team: The Senseis!"_

"Senseis?"

"It means teacher." Spyro answered.

"_Indeed. Not only are they masters of their own Elements, but also of ten unique Battle Classes!"_

"Battle Classes?" Spyro asked. "Is that like Elements?"

"_Indeed. But rather than focusing on powers, Battle Classes are more weapon-based. Like Elements, there are ten of them: Brawler, Sorcerer, Smasher, Bowslinger, Knight, Quickshot, Sentinel, Ninja, Bazooker, and Swashbuckler._

_Brawlers are strong heroes, with a mastery of hand-to-hand combat._

_Sorcerers channel the energy of Skylands with their enchanted staffs._

_Smashers pulverize their opponents with enormous smashing weapons, such as clubs, axes, maces, and hammers._

_Bowslingers are trained in the ancient art of archery, defeating foes over great distances._

_Knights are brave warriors, highly trained in the noble art of swordplay._

_Quickshots deliver justice over great distances with pinpoint precision, quick on the draw with their dual pistols._

_Sentinels are agile warriors who wield double ended weapons._

_Ninjas are skilled and nimble, trained in the art of the throwing star._

_Bazookers use enormously powerful weapons, such as rocket launchers, to cause massive destruction._

_Swashbucklers wield two blades and use agility to outwit their enemies."_

Then, he assigned old Skylanders Battle Classes.

Blades, Chop Chop, Eruptor (when SuperCharged), Ignitor, Krypt King, Thunderbolt, High Volt, Wash Buckler, Flip Wreck, Gill Grunt (when SuperCharged), Rip Tide, Knight Mare, Doom Stone, and Knight Light were of the Knight Battle Class.

Terrafin, Night Shift, Nightfall, Jawbreaker, Spitfire, Fist Bump, Fryno, Boomer, Slam Bam, Trap Shadow, Wind-Up, Pop Fizz (in Beast Mode) Roller Brawl, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Eye-Brawl, and Tree Rex were of the Brawler Battle Class.

Stink Bomb, Dino-Rang, Stealth Elf, Lob-Star, and Stormblade were of the Ninja Battle Class.

Splat, Chill, Fright Rider, Grim Creeper, High Volt (Yes, some were assigned MORE than one Battle Class!), and Fire Kraken were of the Sentinel Battle Class.

Trigger Happy, Wash Buckler, Astroblast, Fiesta, Food Fight, Torch, Cobra Cadabra, Bouncer, Magna Charge, Punk Shock, Jet-Vac and Rattle Shake were of the Quickshot Battle Class.

Smash Hit, Wallop, Stump Smash, Wham-Shell, Voodood, Sprocket, Bushwhack, Ghost Roaster, Rip Tide, Thumpback, Rubble Rouser, and Crusher were of the Smasher Class.

Dive-Clops, Countdown, Food Fight, Chopper, Ka-Boom Bumble Blast, Gill Grunt, Terrafin (when SuperCharged) Zook, Pop Fizz (when SuperCharged), Stealth Elf (when Supercharged), and Drill Sergeant were of the Bazooker Class.

Snap Shot and Flameslinger were of the Bowslinger Class.

Double Trouble, Dune Bug, Enigma, Hoot Loop, Deja Vu, Zoo Lou, Bat Spin, Lightning Rod, and Hex were of the Sorcerer Class.

Ninjini was the only one of the Swashbuckler Class.

"_Now, Senseis, while I prepare the others, why don't you introduce yourselves to those who do not yet know you?"_

As Eon left, the Senseis did just that. First off, they said that they weren't banished to Earth at all, just like the SuperChargers.

King Pen hailed from a militaristic unit of penguins who protect the Cloudmelt Glaciers. During an epic battle, King Pen was trapped in an avalanche and had to take refuge in a nearby cave for the remainder of the winter season. During his solitude, he was visited by a mysterious Yeti Master, named Snow Wah, who began teaching him an ancient combat style known as "Flipper-Fu". King Pen was already a skilled fighter, but the wise teacher helped him to understand the spiritual and philosophical nature of warfare, turning the penguin into an unstoppable force. When he finally emerged from the cave, tales of his newfound abilities spread far and wide. When Eon caught wind, he recruited King Pen into his top secret training program, where he quickly rose up the ranks to become the leader of the Skylander Sensei. Years later, King Pen returned to the site of the avalanche to thank his teacher, but no evidence of Snow Wah or the cave was ever found – leaving many to wonder if the Yeti had ever existed at all.

There were many mysterious things in the Mystical Bamboo Forest, but none more so than Ambush. The forest was considered to be one of Skylands' greatest natural wonders, and no outsider, good or bad, was ever permitted to trespass. But that didn't stop Kaossandra! After deciding that the ancient trees would make an exquisite display in her Royal Courtyard, she commanded her army of chainsaw-wielding trolls to chop down the entire forest. This angered Ambush, the mystical tree-knight, who saw the atrocity and swore revenge! Wielding his mythic sword, he fought off the trolls and forced Kaos' mother into hiding. When Eon heard the story, he knew that the mysterious sword master would make the ideal Sensei, and promised to "go green" himself if Ambush would join the Skylander team. Ambush now trained other Knights - and those who are not environmentally conscious cower in fear!

The only thing that ever mattered to Chopscotch was mastering her weapon of choice, the giant axe, while rocking out to her favorite musical idol, Wolfgang. It never bothered her that she was short in stature or that all of the other ghouls in the Underworld laughed at the way she spoke in rhymes as she made up her own lyrics to Wolfgang's guitar jams. So when Wolfgang joined the villainous Doom Raiders, she was devastated. But instead of letting it destroy her, she chose to put her axe skills to good use, and fought Wolfgang and his Moon Goons when they attempted to curse her entire town during an evil concert. Her willingness to stand up to her long time hero came as a surprise to everyone, and soon all of the villagers were speaking in rhymes in her honor. Soon after, she met Eon, who was so impressed at her fighting abilities and positive outlook that he recruited her as a Sensei for the Smasher Class. Now she taught new Skylanders how to fight… and how to rhyme!

Before he began training Brawlers, Air Strike trained birds – especially the rare Blue Zephyr Falcons. They were once one of Skylands' most endangered species, but Air Strike taught them how to defend themselves from predators... and not fly into windows. Birds would come from all over Skylands to learn his proven techniques. But despite their new defensive skills, the Blue Zephyr Falcons continued to be hunted by a band of evil trolls, who liked to use their eggs in blue-bacon omelets. So it was time for Air Strike to strike back! He journeyed to the peak of the Zephyr Mountain and single handedly took down the trolls, rescuing the stolen eggs. After returning them to their mother, one of the eggs hatched, revealing a very energetic Falcon that would not leave his side. Air Strike named him "Birdie" – and together, they now used their skills to train Skylanders, despite Eon's crippling fear of falcons.

Aurora was the niece of Master Eon. For years, he tried to keep her identity a secret so that she would remain safe from harm. But as she grew older, Aurora wanted nothing more than to become a Skylander, but Eon would not permit it. So without telling him, she wore a disguise and studied swordplay and combat arts under the name "Boss Blades McSlashinator." Soon, everyone was talking about this new mysterious hero and her amazing abilities. Even Master Eon was notably impressed, but when he learned the skilled fighter was none other than his own niece, he once again refused her entry into the Skylanders team. However, before she could protest, Eon smiled and told her it was because he was immediately promoting her to his Sensei program, where she would train the Swashbuckler Class under her true name and identity. Although he did later admit that "Boss Blades McSlashinator" sounded pretty cool.

Barbella was the best fitness trainer in all of Skylands. Not only did she possess otherworldly strength, she was also a firm believer that a healthy diet and exercise led to true happiness. With such a positive message to spread, Barbella decided to open her own fitness center called "Flex-a-lot", where she hoped to instill good eating and workout habits with all of her patrons. But one day, the gelatinous villain known as The Gulper destroyed her gym, and it took all of Barbella's strength to keep it from collapsing while everyone fled to safety. It was then that Barbella realized that bad guys were more hazardous to your health than anything else, so she began to train in the ways of the Sentinel, where she quickly became one of the greatest masters in the world!

Boom Bloom was created in the laboratory of a mad scientist! After using his mutation goo to change deadwood into evil creatures, Dr. Krankcase began experimenting with live plants! But it had a much different effect. Instead of becoming subservient villains, the mutated plants instantly rebelled against their creator and tried to destroy his goo factory. Dr. Krankcase and his henchmen were able to thwart all of these insurgent plants, except for one - Boom Bloom! Her mutation gave her extraordinary Ninja skills and a thorny whip, which she used to unleash a flurry of martial arts moves that forced Dr. Krankcase to flee his own factory and vow never to experiment on plants again. Now as a Sensei of the Ninja class, she uses her incredible abilities to teach new Skylanders how to protect nature... and unleash its fury!

When Buckshot was young, he and his siblings were banished to the Magic Realm of Mysterious Mazes by an evil Spell Punk that wanted to rid Skylands of all Sky-Fauns. Buckshot spent years looking for a way out, but found no way to escape the enchanted labyrinth. Over time, however, the magic of the realm began to grow within him, strengthening his already formidable powers. While his siblings had lost all hope of freedom, Buckshot continued to test the boundaries of the maze, using his mystical bow and arrows to try to penetrate the walls around him. Eventually, Buckshot's powers became so potent that he even learned how to teleport. With this new ability, he was finally able to open a portal back into Skylands and free his siblings. Now as a Sensei of the Bowslinger class, Buckshot always keeps one eye on the target – and the other on the lookout for the Spell Punk that had banished him!

No matter what he was doing, Chain Reaction always prided himself at being the best at it. Despite his impressive skills, though, the two chainsaw swords he regularly wielded tended to scare most people away. As a result, Chain Reaction was often lonely. But that all changed the day he witnessed a group of young dwarves getting picked on by an evil gang of ninja rats, the dwarves looked at Chain Reaction as their hero, and followed him everywhere he went. While Chain Reaction appreciated the company, he knew that he could not protect them forever, so he decided to teach them all he knew so that they could one day protect themselves. Sometime later, Eon heard rumors about dwarves from a small village who had successfully defended themselves against a large army of ninja rats thanks to the teachings of a great master. He knew at once that he needed to find Chain Reaction and make him a Sensei.

Ember was raised inside the Dragonfire Dojo, having come from a long line of Fire Sentinels that were skilled in the art of Dual-Blades. It was the dream of her father that Ember would follow their tradition and take over the family training facility, and so she practiced every day. She was naturally gifted, and soon even the greatest Dual-Blade Masters were no match for Ember. When Kaos heard of this, he took over her village and banned martial arts entirely, for fear of an uprising. But Ember fought back, unleashing an impressive barrage of Samurai pyrotechnics that drove the invaders away. Even though her village was free, she knew then that there was a greater evil out there that needed to be stopped, and so she joined the Skylanders to train others in the art of the Sentinel Battle Class. One day though, Ember planned to return to her homeland and reopen her family's school, but not until Skylands is safe once and for all.

When Flare Wolf was young, he worked all summer to earn the coveted Fireworks Badge from the Wolf Scouts. In doing so, he had earned the right to light the fireworks in the annual St. Wigglewort's Day celebration - an honor of which Flare Wolf was extremely proud. But on the day of the celebration, a band of evil Ice Ogres attacked his village and took the entire community hostage! The only weapons at his disposal were the town's supply of fireworks they were saving for the evening festivities. One by one, Flare Wolf lit them in the center of the Ogre camp, launching a dazzling display of pyrotechnics that sent the Ogres running. Not only had Flare Wolf saved his village, he had also given its residents the most spectacular fireworks show they had seen in over 100 years! Even Eon himself was impressed, and offered Flare Wolf a position at the Academy as the Official Fireworks Launcher. But after seeing him in action, he quickly realized that Flare Wolf had much more to offer as a Sensei!

For centuries, Mysticat and the great Sphinxes guarded the entrance to the Enchanted Desert with their famous riddles, which few could solve. Mysticat was a curious creature, and had his own question that even he could not answer. He was puzzled as to why others wanted to enter the Enchanted Desert so badly. So he decided to venture himself to find the answer. But instead of finding answers, he was attacked by wandering gypsies and evil sand raiders that scoured the desert for lost treasure. After fighting them off with his impressive sorcery skills, he returned to the elders and explained what happened. It was then that they revealed the true nature of the desert to him. They told him that what he saw was a vision of his own destiny - and that he was meant to protect all of Skylands, not just the Enchanted Desert. Eon was then invited to enter the desert to meet Mysticat to see if their two destinies were intertwined. When Eon emerged the next day, it was clear to him that Mysticat was meant to be one of his best Senseis... and that he would one day shave his beard. But he kept that part to himself.

Pit Boss was a member of a powerful order of snake philosophers that lived high up in the Great Twisty Mountains. Travelers would come from miles around and make the treacherous climb just to seek out the snakes' wisdom. Each visitor was permitted to ask one question, but Pit Boss became alarmed when the same question was asked by several different people – how to deal with the growing threat of Kaos! With such a great concern, Pit Boss knew that it was time for action, not words. He left the Order of the Snake in search of this threat, and soon it was clear that Kaos was worse than Pit Boss had imagined. Knowing he could not stop Kaos on his own, Pit Boss joined the Skylanders, and due to his great wisdom and mystical powers, Eon enlisted him into the Sensei program as a Sorcerer Master.

There is no record of the person who originally built Ro-Bow. By the time his basic systems were fully online, his creator was nowhere to be found. Ro-Bow searched far and wide, but since his programming was incomplete, he was unable to communicate with anyone. Eventually he stumbled upon the remains of an old lair that had been built by Kaos, and discovered a strange device inside the Matter Refactoring Room. Ro-Bow was able to access the device and download a staggering amount of information from it, which gave him the ability to speak, albeit in a slightly strange language, as well as shoot driller arrows with pinpoint accuracy. He also acquired a lot of details about Kaos himself. Even though Ro-Bow's past was a mystery, his future became quite clear - his new prime directive was to seek out Eon and help fight evil. With this incredible archery knowledge and skills, there could be no better trainer for the Bowslinger Class, so Eon made him a Sensei on the spot.

No one knows where Starcast came from, including Starcast himself! He was first seen falling out of the sky and landing directly on top of Eon, after he had made a wish for a Ninja Master to train the new generation of Skylanders. While it appeared that Eon's wish had come true, it was later revealed that Pop Fizz had simultaneously made a wish to get out of anger management lessons with the old Portal Master. Therefore, it was impossible to determine if Starcast was the result of one wish or the other. But after a brief martial arts display, it was clear to all that the mysterious Starcast was a very skilled ninja warrior. And seeing as how Master Eon had to walk around on crutches for the next few weeks, it was also clear that anger management class would have to be postponed – so it was a win-win!

Long before she became a Sensei, Tidepool was an undercover agent for a top secret organization known as the Aqua Marines. However, one day she was betrayed by her superiors, who were part of an even more top secret organization intent on destroying Skylands. Using her spy training, Tidepool made it her personal mission to seek out every member of this evil shadow group and bring them to justice. This did not go unnoticed by Eon, who felt that someone of her caliber would be perfect to train new Skylanders as a Sensei of the Quickshot class. However, Tidepool was not easily convinced that she could even trust Eon and the Skylanders after being deceived by her last organization. To earn her trust, she requested that everyone pass a truth test that she would conduct. Thankfully, all of the members of the Academy passed with flying colors... except for Flynn, who insisted that he was 50% Mabu and 50% enchilada sauce. Tidepool felt that he was 100% meathead.

Long before he became a Sensei, Tri-Tip wandered Skylands searching for the mythical Warping Walnut Tree, rumored to never be at the same place long before moving to a new location. After many years, he found the tree - and just before it vanished once again, he took from it a Golden Walnut, which was said to reveal life's purpose to those who could open it. But to his dismay, the enchanted walnut could not be cracked no matter how hard he struck it with his thick head. Realizing that only a weapon of immense power could crack the magical shell, and not his head, Tri-Tip forged a mighty mace and trained with the greatest warriors to become the ultimate Master of Smashing. But on the day when he was finally ready to open the shell, he paused. It was then that Tri-Tip realized his true purpose – one that the unopened walnut had been teaching him all along. His purpose in life was to use his skills to protect Skylands. He then gifted the unopened walnut to one of his students and left to join the Skylanders.

By the time he was 10 years old, Wild Storm had already mastered the Air Blade. With no family of his own, he spent much of his youth traveling throughout Skylands, offering his combat services to the highest bidder as a soldier of fortune. On one such occasion, he was hired by Kaos to break into a pirate outpost in Skyhighlands to steal their legendary gold detector. But little did Wild Storm know, he was only being used by Kaos to scout their defenses – and he was captured by the pirates! While imprisoned in the highest tower, the powerful winds blew through his cell, fueling his anger. But Wild Storm would not be contained! Harnessing the storm's energy, he grew 3 times his size and exploded out of his prison – vowing to put a stop to Kaos once and for all. Soon after, he met Eon, who agreed to help him, provided Wild Storm would share his skills in swordsmanship with other Skylanders, as a Sensei of the Knight Class!

As soon as they finished, Eon returned.

"_2 years ago, I assigned ten villains who wishes to change their ways and become good a crucial task." _Eon said. "_They had to rearrange all the books in the Academy's library. Now, their hard work pays off." _He turned to the SuperChargers and Senseis. "_You need not worry. They are one of us now."_

The now former-villains then arrived!

"_I give you your newest Senseis!" _Eon announced. "_The Golden Queen for Sorcerers, Wolfgang for Bowslingers, Tae Kwon Crow for Ninjas, Pain-Yatta for Smashers, Blaster-Tron for Knights, Bad Juju and Juju Junior for Swashbucklers, Chompy Mage for Bazookers, Dr. Krankcase for Quickshots, Hood Sickle for Sentinels, and Grave Clobber for Brawlers! And plus, we have one more unexpected surprise."_

"Huh? What would that be?"

"_I believe our old enemy, Kaos, has stumbled upon the ancient energy of Mind Magic. With it, he may be creating monsters just like the one you just faced. Well, I believe the first thing he may have created was none other than a clone of himself! Figuring that no one in the universe, including the Skylanders, could ever stand up to more than one Kaos, he unleashed his clone in his quest to take over Skylands. But to Kaos' surprise, the clone –also being Kaos– wanted victory for himself! As a result, he decided to fight against his creator, in turn helping the Skylanders in their endeavor to defeat the real Kaos!"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The team turned to see what appeared to be the clone do a dramatic entrance.

"Behold! It is I, Kaos! And in an unexpected turn of events, it appears that I will be hall…hiiiiiiii…HELPING you take down that imposter!" The clone choked out.

"Wait, you said something about Mind Magic." Spyro turned back to Eon. "What's Mind Magic?"

"_Well, young dragon, I am glad you asked." _Eon said. "_After a long journey and research, I have finally discovered the TRUE origin of Skylands! The Ancients used this powerful force to create everything in the world! Anything they could ever imagine popped into existence! This very force was even responsible for creating the ten Elements themselves! However, the Ancients realized that this force would be really dangerous if it got into the wrong hands. If used improperly, it could tear the very fabric of creation in two! So, they hid it away. But it didn't stay hidden for long. Now that Kaos has it, he may create an army so vast, even all 155 of you will be outnumbered!"_

"Yeah, that's not good."

"_However, I believe there is a way we can fight back against this threat." _Eon continued. "_You see, when beings like Kaos' new monsters are created, ideas are left behind. They become crystallized fragments of a powerful material stronger than Traptanium: Imaginite. They can form into powerful Creation Crystals, which Portal Masters can use to turn the tables on Kaos. If he can create his own army, so can they!"_

"You mean…?"

"_Yes. This new generation of Skylanders are called the Imaginators. The Senseis here will be in charge of training them all. They will be our key to being the infinite army against this equally infinite threat."_

"Hey, that Biclops guy said that he would be with his master in the 'Cradle of Creation'." Spyro said. "That book he has MUST be important, so we've got to get it back, right? And if I'm right, that 'master' MUST be Kaos!"

"_Indeed." _Eon said. "_Spyro, you must journey there to stop the beast. If you are lucky, you might find an Imaginator there."_

"You got it! See you guys later!"

And with that, Spyro took off.

"Ah, what the heck, I'm going too!" King Pen said. "I just HAVE to demonstrate what a Sensei can do!"

And with that, he followed the dragon.

A new adventure had now begun…


	2. Cradle Of Creation

"Okay, I tracked that mysterious book-stealing bad guy to this equally mysterious place." Spyro said. "Master Eon said I would find someone here that could help me stop him."

"**FAT CHANCE, SPYRO!" **The Biclops roared from afar. "**I'M TOTALLY INVINCIBLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Heh. Strange that we can hear each other from this distance."

Spyro then flew down to the nearest clearing he could find.

"Now, where is this so-called 'Imaginator' I'm supposed to meet?"

Then, he noticed the sky crackle. A red fiery meteor fell from the sky, then crash-landed right in front of the dragon!

"Well, this sure takes me back." Spyro smiled. "Ah, memories."

He then rushed off to greet the newcomer.

…

…

Unnnhhh….

My...my head…

What...what happened?

"Woah, a Knight! Hooded Mystery Head, Buckles and Belts Chest, Shell Arms, Deep Sea Legs. Double Shoulder Guards, Spiked Bracelet Arm Guards, Old Faithful Leg Armor, a Laserblade, AND of the Fire Element?! Gotta say, the new Portal Master has quite an imagination!"

Huh? What is he talking about?

My vision comes to. I see myself in some sort of jungle. After examining myself, I notice a purple winged creature, a dragon, in front of me.

"Welcome, Skylander!" The dragon says. "Thanks for coming out to help!"

"Skylander?" I ask. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Oh, me? I'm Spyro. And this is Sum-Uh, I mean, the Cradle of Creation!"

"..."  
"OH, you mean WHERE you are!" The dragon sniffed and said something about nostalgia. "Where are you, you may ask?" He gestured behind me. I turned around to see a bunch of floating islands.

"This," Spyro says. "Is Skylands. The very center of the universe. Here, all things are possible, and adventure lies around every corner."

"It is...remarkable…"

"I know. That's what I said when I first came here."

I look out into the beyond. At the top, there are more islands and clouds. At the bottom, there is…

NO BOTTOM!

"Floating islands?" I ask. "What happens if one falls off?"

"Oh, they just get teleported back up here." Spyro calms me. "However, Skylands isn't always peaceful. Dark forces seek to conquer it."

"Why? What do they want from it?"

"Control." Spyro's voice turns serious. "From here, you can travel anywhere in the cosmos. If evil managed to gain a foothold in Skylands, no world would be safe."

"You talk about this 'evil' as though it is alive."

"Maybe it is." Spyro answers me. "However, it is the duty of me and other heroes, the Skylanders, to stop it. The Skylanders are lead by the most wisest and most powerfulest beings of all: The Portal Masters. Some of the most greatest are Master Eon, and now, myself and another from my world: Cynder."

"Cynder?"

"Yes. Like me, she came from a world separate from Skylands. She was evil once, but I saved her. We destroyed the greatest evil on our world, then fought evil here. But just because we got rid of the greatest evil HERE doesn't mean we got the rest."

"The greatest evil?"

"Yes. It was called The Darkness. When I first came here, it was nothing more than a bunch of dark boiling ominous clouds. But 5 years later, the others and I learned the horrible dark truth. The Darkness was sentient. It tried to destroy Skylands and rule the universe. Luckily, we managed to stop it. But even though it was banished, we still had to deal with the Dark Portal Master that once served it: Kaos."

"Kaos?"

"Yes. Don't let his pipsqueak size fool you, and his giant floating head scare you. He means business. One way or another, he plans to conquer Skylands. We're the only thing standing between him and that goal."

Spyro then shot up.

"OH! I almost forgot! What is your name?"

My...name?

Wait. I remember someone spoke to me.

_Evil can't stop your sword, Sir Hoodington._

"Sir Hoodington." I answer. "You said I was a 'Knight' of the 'Fire' element. What does that mean?"

"Oh, you don't know of the Elements and Battle Classes yet!" Spyro face-palmed. "Well, there are twenty of them. Ten Elements, and Ten Battle Classes. Originally, there were eight Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Life, Undead, Magic, and Tech. 2 more were added 2 years ago: Light and Dark. As for Battle Classes, there's Knight, Bowslinger, Brawler, Smasher, Sentinel, Ninja, Quickshot, Bazooker, Swashbuckler, and Sorcerer."

"You said that this was the 'Cradle of Creation'. Is it the beginning or end place?"

"Oh, this whole ancient magic temple jungle ruin thingy?" Spyro chuckles. "Well, legends say that this is the very birthplace of Skylands itself! Like its epicenter! But, legend also has it that this is where the Ancients were buried when they died! Maybe all of them were buried here when they went extinct."

"So, what has brought you here?"

"Well, two things. One, to stop a Biclops monster and get an important book back, and two, to meet up with you! So what so you say, Imaginator? You ready for your first adventure?"

"Imaginator?"

"Oh, one more thing. Imaginators like you are created by Portal Masters on a planet called Earth. I'll explain how later." He shot up. "HEY! I just had a cool idea! Maybe you were the first Imaginator to have EVER BEEN CREATED! Oh man, I'm so lucky!"

"So...shall we?"

"Oh. Okay then. Follow me!"

The dragon shot off. I followed him, using my "Laser Blade" to cut my way through the foliage. Then, I jumped back. In my path were small green creatures…

_WITH RAZOR-SHARP TEETH!_

"GAH! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

"Chompies." Spyro scoffed. "Always up to no good. Okay, watch and learn, rookie!"

He charged at the "Chompies" head first. They roared and ran at him, jaws snapping. With his bull-like horns, he easily charged right through them, then breathed fire at the huge plant that spawned them.

"One roasted Chompy Pod, coming right up!"

He then turned to me.

"Whoops. Guess I forgot to save some for you." He said. "Oh well, next time, they're all yours!"

We proceeded closer and closer to the temple. After surviving a terrain collapse, getting a runic ball into a slot, fighting some "Top-Chops" and "Ancient Brutes", and climbing a ramp while avoiding boulders, Spyro and I noticed a strange statue with two massive hands.

"Spyro, do you know what this thing is?"

"Uh, no!" He said, to my surprise. "But it looks like a shrine of some sort. Looks like you can fight it, but only with the matching weapon." He sighed. "I wish King Pen was here."

"Someone call me?"

I whirl around and see a penguin-like figure drop down, arm blades at the ready.

"Sensei King Pen!"

"He's your teacher?"

"Well, uh, no, but-."

"As you know, Spyro, but, I believe the Imaginator here doesn't," King Pen says. "I am a Sensei, which is A) Awesome and B) means I can train Imaginators like you."

"My name is Sir Hoodington." I answer. "What CAN you teach me?"

"Oo, nothing for the likes of you, kid." He said. "You're of the Knight Class. I only teach Imaginators of the Brawler Class. BUT if you know any Brawlers, which you probably don't, tell them I'll teach them a Secret Technique!"

"Secret Technique?"

"Yep! Super cools moves that are easy to learn, but difficult to master! If you want one yourself, you should see a Knight Sensei, like Ambush."

"The dragon was wondering." I add, pointing my blade to the shrine. "What is the purpose of this shrine?"

"Ah, that's a Brawler Shrine." King Pen chuckled. "One of the ten Sensei Shrines. Only Senseis of that Battle Class can activate them and unlock the awesome power of SKY-CHI!"

"Sky-Chi?"

"Oh, right. You haven't heard." King Pen says. "Sky-Chi are special energies that can only be harnessed by Senseis like me. We then use them for awesome abilities!" He then focused at the Brawler Shrine, which slammed its fists together. "Now, watch and learn."

The Brawler Shrine readied itself as King Pen did the same.

"That's right, Enter the Penguin!"

He poses and yells out a war cry. Though the shrine attempts to attack him with right jabs and karate chops, he blocks the jab and dodges the chop quickly and uppercuts the artifact into the sky. It then exploded as the Sky-Chi within was released. The penguin then absorbed it.

"And THAT'S how you fight awesomely!" He said. "That's Sky-Chi for ye!"

"Look out!" I yell, pointing to more of those beasts and robots from earlier.

"Ah, our lucky victims." King Pen smirked. "Observe."

He dove in, with all enemies surrounding him.

"SENSEI POWER!"

King Pen imbues his claws and ponytail with a bright blue glow, and dashes around the area using charging slashes against enemies.

"Ice to meet you and you and you and you and you!"

The Sensei braked to a halt as all foes fell to the ground.

"As they always say," King Pen gloats. "If at first you DO succeed, brag about it afterwards!"

"I don't think that's how it's said." I say as Spyro and I join him. "So, you believe that is the entrance to that magic temple?"

"Pretty much." Spyro said. "Although I didn't see how the monster got inside. See if you can find a key or a secret passage or anything that can get us in!"

Before our search could start, the ground suddenly shook!

"WOAH! Are you feeling this?!"

"Dragon! What is happening?!"

"I don't like the looks of this! Hang on, kid!"

We wouldn't make it back to the shrine in time. The ground gave way and we dropped a short way down. Spyro was unable to take off in time.

"Unnnhhh...Is everyone okay?"

"I am fine. You?"

"I'm alright, rookie."

Then, I notice that there is a SECOND doorway below the other.

"Of course. The one above was only a decoy. This one must be…"

I reach out to the door, which suddenly begins to open!

"Woah…" Spyro gasped. "This is it, guys! The entrance to that super ancient place!"

"This must be where that monster headed." King Pen said. "Come on."

"Be careful." I advised. "We do not know what traps or guards await us."

As we made our way inside, we noticed many brain-like beings in giant jars.

"Is this…" Spyro asked. "What the Ancients looked like? Talking brains?"

We proceeded into a labyrinth of some sort.

"Woah. Who puts a big maze right in the middle of their fortress?" Spyro asked, flying to avoid going in. "Oh yeah, I guess the Ancients did. Maybe as a way to confuse solicitors or something?"

We managed to make it out and drop down to a lower level. There, King Pen noticed something.

"Well, well, well," He smiled. "I guess the Ancients knew we would be here. They put up an ancient Battle Gong."

"What does it do?"

"Well, Senseis bang these magical gongs to summon intense fights." King Pen continued. "Sort of like a training exercise." He walked up to it. "Besides, that has a pretty nice ring to it."

He then punched the gong, ringing it. A barrier came up that separated Spyro and I from him. Many enemies were summoned and charged at him.

But of course, Senseis WERE experienced, right?

I was proven correct, as King Pen managed to best them all.

"WHAT? NO DAMAGE?"

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Well, legend has it that there's a reward at the end of each of these paths." Spyro said. "Plus, I just read it on one of the signs back there." The three doors opened.

"Okay, kid. Your call."

"Um, okay." I thank him. "I'll go down the middle. Spyro, you go right, King Pen, you go left."

We split up. While I had to deal with moving platforms while not falling off, King Pen used "bounce pads" to collect floating disks, and Spyro fought many Chompies on a bridge with parts that lowered to the Chompy Pits below. We managed to regroup, fight off more ancient security guards, then found ourselves at a gap.

Yet the magic here...I felt stronger somehow…

"The Mind Magic, the energy that created all of Skylands, is very powerful in this ancient place." Spyro told the both of us. "Guess that's 'cuz the Ancients invented it, huh? But, if you can focus that power, you might be able to make a bridge with it?"

"Makes sense. You were created from Mind Magic. You possibly have its power as well."

Nodding, I focus. Amazed, yet trying not to lose concentration, I managed to create the bridge ahead. After journeying across moving platforms, fighting more guards, and creating another bridge, the three of us made it to the Eye of Mastery, as the Ancients' language called it. There, I saw a bald short man in black robes rise up from a lift and laugh evilly.

"I believe that this is this 'Kaos' you told me about?" I asked Spyro.

"Yep."

"Oh, you better believe it, stupids!" The Dark Portal Master said in a high-pitched voice. "And this time, I've got something up my sleeve that nothing even YOU fools can stop! Doomlanders!"

Then, I noticed a two-eyed Cyclops, a Biclops, head up to him.

"That's him!" King Pen said. "That's the same monster that I bested back at our home base!"

"**Here's the book, Master." **The Biclops, no, Doomlander said.

"Awesome…" Kaos glared at it. "And now that I have it, I will use its knowledge to make you even stronger than before to defeat our uninvited guests!"

"Well, he was pretty strong to start with." Spyro said. "I blasted him with my fire and he didn't even FLINCH!"

Looking at the book, Kaos turned to the Doomlander. Pressing two fingers to his head, closing his eyes, and concentrating, Kaos projected a beam from his head, maybe the markings on it, which struck the Doomlander.

It began levitating, with shoulder, arm, and leg guards being attached. It then conjured up a skeleton staff.

"BEHOLD! I give you, my Sorcerer Doomlander!"

"Wow, he was pretty brute-like at first." Spyro said.

"**Be afraid of the bananas!"**

"EH?!"

We were all in silence.

"I do not see any bananas."

"Alright, kid! You're up!"

"WHAT?! ME?!"

"Spyro couldn't best him, and it took all my strength to send him packing." King Pen said. "But the magic here's empowering you. I can sense it. You might be strong enough to beat him without even breaking a sweat! Now get ready! This your first REAL battle!"

"As you wish." I stepped forth, blade at the ready. "Get ready, Doomlander! You can't stop my sword!"

"**Bring it on, I dare ya!"**

He blasted magical orbs at me. I blocked two with my blade, then parried the last one right back at him! It hit, stunning him.

"Enough of this!" I roar. "Let's see how you fare against me!"

I leaped off the Doomlander and prepared to strike Kaos.

Suddenly, The Dark Portal Master conjured up some sort of force field. I slammed into it and fell back down. Having no choice, I focused my attention on my REAL opponent. Dodging more strikes, using purple blocks for cover, and following him after he teleported, I was able to knock off his shoulder guards. This seemed to weaken him. I think I disrupted Kaos' Mind Magic!

"Hmm, according to this book," Kaos read, protected by the force field. "I can use Mind Magic to give this Doomlander a new Secret Technique, making them more powerful than before! Think I'll do that!"

He powered up the Doomlander. He then blasted me back before firing a large homing energy orb at me, which I destroyed. With Spyro and King Pen watching me, I managed to knock off his leg guards.

"Hmm, whoever wrote this book clearly had no idea how stupid and annoying your stupid anoyying Skylosers can be!" Kaos roared. "But maybe THIS will be enough to deal with your stupidity!"

Powering him up even more, the Doomlander now summoned Top-Chops to his aid. After a slashed through them, I managed to knock away his staff and uppercut him with my sword. The Doomlander then vaporized into Mind Magic. Running towards the edge, Kaos brought down the force field.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DOOMLANDER!" He grieved. "No matter, though. Now that I have this book, I will learn how to create more perfectly awesome Doomlanders, which will surely spell doom for you Skylosers! D-O-O-M!" He slammed the book shut. "See? I just spelled it. KAOS AWAY!"

He then lifted off the ground and flew off, laughing.

"Could he always do that?" I ask King Pen. He shook his head.

"Ah, Classic Kaos." Spyro said before turning to me. "And hey, nice job out there, buddy!" He landed on the lift. "Looks like you're pretty good at defeating those Doomlanders, so in my book, it also makes you pretty cool."

"You wrote a book?"

"Do you always have to take things literally?" King Pen asks.

"Speaking of books," Spyro said. "Let's go meet up with Stealth Elf and see what Kaos is up to next."

And with that, we were off and running!

…

"So, where are we now?"

"Well, it seems many of Skylands' major areas were somewhat pulled together into this mysterious ancient place." Spyro answers me. "Hey, M.A.P! That has a nice ring to it!"

"I picked up about this while we were at the Cradle." King Pen said. "The Ancients created all of creation here, with connections to places all over Skylands. They even used to live here!"

"So, technically, THIS is the birthplace of Skylands." Spyro said. "Whoops."

"So, how DID they create creation?" I ask.

"Exactly! It's all a mystery!" Spyro answered. Suddenly, he leaped back and yelped in shock as a green ninja elf appeared beside him.

"You must be Stealth Elf." I say. "My name is Sir Hoodington."

"And YOU must be our missing guy." Stealth Elf said. "I'll explain later." She turned to Spyro. "You know what else is a mystery? What that creep Kaos wants with that Mind Magic. We're gonna need some help."

"Got it." Spyro said. "Alright, let's head back to base!"

…

"Welcome to the Skylander Academy!" Spyro introduced. "Here is where all the Skylanders train, live, and basically everything else. It was also called the Portal Master's University when still under construction and was mobile during that time when Kaos took over all of Skylands, and now strangely, it's here!"

"How many Skylanders are there?" I ask.

"_165, including you."_

"GAH!"

"Woah, calm down there, Hoody!" Spyro said. He gestured to the ghost. "This is Master Eon. Or, well, his spirit, anyway. Long story. He's a Portal Master, which means he's the leader of all Skylanders."

"_So, what did you and King Pen discover at the Cradle of Creation, other than this fellow here?"_

"Well, Kaos is using the book to create these monsters called Doomlanders." Spyro says. "Which reminds me, will there be a Doomlands? Maybe a Darklands after the Darklanders?"

"Luckily, this guy managed to stop the one that raided the Library." King Pen said. "It became a Sorcerer, but he still managed to win.

"_Ah, yes. One of our many keys to victory." _Eon said. _And you are?"_

"Sir Hoodington."

"_Well then, come Hoodington. It is time to meet your team."_

"Team?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Stealth Elf said. "Now follow him."

I was lead by the spirit into the main training yard. There, I saw nine figures. A Water Sentinel, An Earth Smasher, An Air Bazooker, A Life Bowslinger, An Undead Swashbuckler, A Magic Sorcerer, A Tech Quickshot, A Light Brawler, and A Dark Ninja.

"_Imaginators," _Eon announced. "_Meet your team leader, Sir Hoodington, Fire Knight. He is the first Imaginator to have ever been created, with all of you following shortly after. He will be the one to lead the vast ever-growing army of Imaginators, and your team: The First Ten. Fear not if he struggles with his position. You all have Senseis that will train you. Now, step forth and introduce yourselves to him."_

The Water Sentinel, a female fish, laid her double-ended trident to her side and bowed.

"I am Aquaria." She said. "I look forward to being your second-in-command."

The Earth Smasher, a giant rock golem, stomped forth.

"Me Rocky!" He said. "Me Tank, me smash any baddie!"

The Air Bazooker, army-looking, saluted.

"Heavy Support unit Cloud Cannoneer reporting for duty, sir!"

The Life Bowslinger, a tree-like being, bowed.

"I am Bark Bow, Arbor Archer." He said. "Through training, I believe I am best fit for the role as your team's Medic. My arrows poison enemies, but heal allies if hit."

The Undead Swashbuckler, a tailed ghost, floats up.

"Name's Soul Blades." He smiled. "As Aerial Support, I'll deliver quite the sharp scare on this Kaos guy!"

The Magic Sorcerer, a purple ogre-cyclops, floated towards me.

"I am the great Wiza the Wondrous!" He announced. "If you seek a Mage, or knowledge, you know just the guy. ME!"

The Tech Quickshot, a robot, went up.

"Circuits identify this unit as Quickshot Bot." He beeped. "Main Team Directive: Tactical and Strategic Analysis. Main Team Role: Marksman."

The Light Brawler, a teenage angel, stepped up.

"_Sup? Kid Solaria."_ He smiled. "_I'm basically the Rookie here. But hey, I still know some serious kung-fu moves! Or is it karate? Agh, I can NEVER get those right!"_

The Dark Ninja, a living shadow being, stepped forth.

"**..."**

He said nothing.

"_And I have no idea who that guy is." _Kid Solaria whispered. "_He gives me the creeps!"_

"**He says his name is Shadowstar." **A cosmic four-armed being stepped forth. "**I am Starcast, his mentor. Whether capable of speech or not, all Dark beings can communicate through thought. He also says he's the Scout of your team. Able to become a living shadow to hide in the shadows."**

"So, let me get this right," Spyro was saying to Eon. "You're saying that hundreds, no, millions of more Imaginators will soon be brought into existence, but for right now, there's only ten of them?"

"_Correct. These are the first ten Imaginators to have been created. All of them, except for Sir Hoodington, crash-landed here after you and King Pen left. So they began their training while waiting for their final teammate, which had crashed near your location, to arrive."_

Eon then turned to us.

"_You may have noticed some of the Senseis while here, or on your way here." _He said. "_However, we still have more that are familiar faces to us."_

That's when my team and I see…

MORE ENEMIES!

We ready ourselves for battle!

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" Spyro says. "Easy! They're on _our _side!"

We don't let too much of our guard down.

"Prove it." Aquaria says to them. "Tell us what you can teach us, and how you work for the Skylanders."

More introductions pass. Later, I find it weird to be working alongside former evildoers.

But for now, we need to find the right Senseis to train us.

Aquaria chose to train under Ember, despite their elemental opposites.

Rocky began training under Tri-Tip. They seem like the right pair.

Cloud Cannoneer decided to train under Flare Wolf. It was either him or Chompy Mage, since they were the only two Bazooker Senseis.

Bark Bow began studying archery under Buckshot. Last I saw, they were practicing hitting bullseyes on targets.

Soul Blades studied under Aurora, Eon's niece. She wasn't even intimidated by his appearance.

Wiza trained under the mysterious Mysticat. I suspected as much. If he needs more knowledge, the sphinx has them.

Quickshot Bot was the only one who trained under a former villain: Dr. Krankcase. Once the Tech Doom Raider, the scientist could certainly program a robot to draw fast and pull the trigger twice as much.

Kid Solaria began training under King Pen, the Sensei I met back at the Cradle of Creation. He even learned the Secret Technique.

Shadowstar trained under Starcast, another perfect pair. The cosmic being seemed to understand the mute shadow.

Meanwhile, I needed a Knight Sensei to train under. King Pen said I should seek out Ambush. I searched the Academy until I found a green nature-like being. I assumed it was him.

"Are you the one called Ambush?"

"Indeed, young Knight. You seek training, I believe."

"King Pen said I should seek you out. Will you help me understand this world, and the way I should properly fight to defend it?"

"As you wish. But be wary. The fire within you could, if left unattended, burn down entire forests. You must learn to control your inner flame."

"I understand you seek to train me in the art of my weapon. What about my elemental powers?"

"The only one who can teach you to harness your inner element is yourself. But for now…"

The green knight readied his sword as I did mine, ready for the sparring lesson.

"Let us begin."

…

The training lasted throughout all of yesterday. Now, we had mastered our weapons and powers.

We were ready.

We began to seek out the strike team Eon had assembled for us. It consisted of Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop-Fizz.

It was called the Light Corps.

"Spyro." I bow in respect of the dragon. "We have completed our training. What is our first assignment?"

"Well, Hugo, the historian at the Academy, said that the Doomlander attack left the library in complete shambles." Spyro answered. "And Flynn, the 'greatest pilot in all of Skylands', spoiler alert, he's not, is trapped in there."

"Then our first mission is to free him." I understand. "The Library is enormous, so we'll have to split up. Cover more ground that way."

With that, we head inside.

…

Although we had met up with all the staff yesterday, we were still new to this world entirely.

I managed to find Flynn behind gigantic books (Maybe modified versions for the Giants to read. I and the others were introduced to all the Skylanders yesterday). Or in this case, hear him.

"Hello?! Anyone there?!" He yelled. "I can't seem to get past all these books! Who knew they would be so heavy?!"

"Flynn, I know you've never met me before, but I am a new recruit to the Skylanders." I calmed him down. "Is there anything I can do on my side to free you?"

"Oh yeah, sure, totally!" Flynn called out. "Just use that convenient book-stacking doohickey to build a bridge over to me! Who knew books could do that too?!"

I man the stacker (oddly cannon-shaped) and fired at the books to create the bridge. Then, I met 'the man, the myth, the Boom' himself.

"Now, let's get out of here, regroup with the others of my team, and tell everyone that you're okay."

"Oh, and don't forget about my awesome and heroic deeds!"

I sigh. "Yes, that too."

"Man, if only I had my datapad with me. I'd take a selfie with you, Mr…uh…"

"Sir Hoodington. Knight of Fire."

"Really? Then where's your shield? And your armor? And your horse? And your round table? And your king? And a dragon to slay? And your princess? And your castle? And your-?"

"LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!"

This guy was already starting to get on my nerves.

…

After getting Flynn out of there, we went to see Persephone, the fairy in charge of getting us stronger. She helped us train with both our weapons AND powers, even though she wasn't a Sensei.

Buzz, the headmaster of the Academy, even helped us himself. Pulling the lever next to him, he'd summon living animating training dummies that we could practice our skills on (it was just Greebles a year ago, but we weren't born yet).

After training, we were told to report with Hugo, Flynn, and the Light Corps.

"So, did you happen to see the book the Doomlander stole from the library?" Hugo asked.

"Last I saw," Flynn said. "That Doomthingie made off with a book called 'Imaginite Shards Indegenious to the Mushroom River'. Really long title, if you ask me."

"Imaginite? The building blocks of creation used by the Ancients?" Spyro asked.

"_And what we were made out of?"_ Kid Solaria added.

"Exactly!" Hugo said. "Now if Kaos was to get hold of that Imaginite, there's no telling what terrible things he could create!"

"Is there any Skylanders patrolling the Mushroom River?" I ask.

"Yeah." Spyro said. "Gill Grunt should be there right now. Stealth Elf and I will get Eruptor and head on over there!"

"Alright," I turned to the others as the dragon and ninja ran off. "Aquaria, Kid Solaria, you two will be assisted by the Life Skylander Shroomboom, and Shadowstar's teacher, Starcast. I'll inform them of their missions. You go on ahead. They'll be with you shortly."


	3. Mushroom River

"Gill! What's up?!"

The sudden voice was enough to wake the Gillmen up. He spun around to see Spyro, Stealth Elf, Shroomboom, Starcast, and that angel kid.

_"Hey, where's Eruptor?"_ Kid Solaria asked.

"He took a detour. Same for Aquaria." Shroomboom informed.

Stuttering to regain focus, Gill Grunt got back up.

"I've been doing a little recon here, Spyro." He reported. "This place is teaming with that new-fangled Imaginite."

"If I remember correctly," Stealth Elf added. "It's rivers are also teaming with toxins. They're poisonous to the touch."

As if demonstrating, a little fly landed on the water…

And exploded.

"So, uh," Spyro changed the subject. "I guess teaming is the word of the day or something?"

Suddenly, Aquaria burst out of the water! Everyone stared at her in silence.

"What? I mastered my element perfectly. The toxins don't affect me whatsoever."

Stealth Elf just sighed. "Let's just find as many creation items as we can, and stay out of that normal-looking-but-totally-poisonous-water."

"I also got word that old Kaos himself may be nearby." Gill said. "Looking for Imaginite. Same as us, but being a lot more evil about it."

"Well, then I'm teaming with anticipation!" Spyro said. "Let's go, team! Haha! See what I did there?"

Ignoring him, Gill and Stealth Elf went ahead.

"No? Okay."

The other four stayed behind to search.

_"Hey, I think I found something!"_ Kid Solaria called. Aquaria headed over and saw four crystals. Blue, purple, green, and yellow. She picked up the blue one.

"We were created from...this?" She asked.

"Indeed. They were left behind when new ideas took form from Mind Magic." Starcast said. "We should head towards the river. We might find Eruptor there."

After fighting of Zapper Bugs, Frightning Bugs, and Glob Goblins, the team managed to meet up with Eruptor.

"Aw man," He moaned after getting out of the water, somehow not poisoned. "I don't know if Stealth Elf already talked to you about it, but DO NOT DRINK THIS WATER!"

_"Uh, she didn't."_ Kid Solaria said. _"Why?"_

"I had some…" Eruptor clutched his stomach. "And…I don't feel so good…..BLLLAARRGGHH!"

_"AH! Ew, gross!"_ Kid Solaria backed up from the barfed-up lava. Aquaria only had a face of disgust.

"So, uh, anyway," Eruptor wiped his mouth. "I managed to find a raft to get us across the river."

"I'll be fine." Aquaria said. "I have poison immunity. I'll meet you up ahead. And Eruptor, try not to fall off."

She then dove in as the others boarded the raft. Along the way, they battled a massive Splaterpillar, and even came across the Ninja Shrine.

Starcast activated it expertly, going dark.

Before the Ninja could act, the shrine attempted to attack him with its giant shurikens, but he quickly avoided the enchanted weapons and threw a large amount of his own stars at it until it exploded, making him gain the power of Sky-Chi.

When more enemies ambushed them, Starcast temporarily levitated himself and his throwing stars with Dark energy, and proceeded to spin around kicking them at the enemies in quick succession, finishing with a ground slam as he landed.

Eruptor didn't even fall off the raft!

The team pressed on, surviving tilted ships, squishing more bugs (Eruptor was forced to quit watching and help fight), and opening a gate to sail down the river again.

"Hey Aquy, you ready?" Eruptor asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I'll take the next one."

As the raft flew down the rapids (with Eruptor falling off), Aquaria jumped in (the water was fine to her) and rode the rapids. She resurfaced with the team, which used giant mushrooms to bounce up to the main shack. There, they met up with Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Gill Grunt and saw a familiar, yet new, version of communication.

"Heh. How cowardly." Aquaria boasted. "He sends a hologram rather than come here himself."

_"A head?! That's it?!"_ Kid Solaria asked. "_Where's the rest of the body?!"_

"Hey, it looks just like the REAL Kaos this time!" Eruptor said. "The little guy's learning!"

"Well," The Holo-Kaos Head spoke. "Hello again, Skysuckers!"

"You're too late, Kaos!" Spyro roared. "We already got all the Imaginite before YOU could!"

"Oh? Well, you can keep your precious crystals, but it will hardly do you any good when I summon…"

Working his Mind Magic, Kaos summoned a much more brainier Doomlander, with many eyes and brass knuckles.

"MY BRAWLER DOOMLANDER!"

**"Unleash the monkeys!"**

_"HAHAHAHAHA! SO LAME!"_ Kid Solaria laughed. _"Alright, let's do this! Aqua, back me up here!"_

Dodging the Bruiser combos, Kid Solaria countered by leaping off an extended fist and kicked the Doomlander right in the brain, while also making some cool kung-fu noises.

_"That's right! I'm not just trained in boxing!"_ He taunted. _"I know kung-fu, karate, tae kwon do, and many other asian words! And believe me, I know how to pull my punches, which lets me get a kick out of this! HWAAAA!"_

Turning her fishy scales white, Aquaria unleashed her cryomancy powers, freezing a fist in place when it slammed into the ground. This allowed Kid Solaria to strike him in the arms, breaking off the guards.

"No matter," Kaos taunted. "I shall make him more powerful nonetheless, by way of this awesome technique, that you totally don't have, Skylame-o!"

He powered the Doomlander up, which began charging something up in his eye.

"_Totally don't have, eh?"_ Kid Solaria charged up light energy in his palms. _"WATAAHHHHH..."_

Both then shot their hands out forward.

**"Energy Fist!"**

_"HADOUKEN!"_

The Wave Fists exploded when on contact with each other. The two Brawlers then continued, well, brawling, fist to fist. Kid Solaria did a spinning kick while yelling _"TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!"_, then delivered a Soaring Dragon Fist uppercut, knocking off the shoulder guards, which he called a…

_"SHORYUKEN!"_

"Where did this guy even GET that stuff?" Aquaria groaned.

_"Get up or stay down. Your choice." _

"You may think you're winning, Skyloser," Kaos taunted yet again. "But this is merely a diversion! So consider yourself diverted and enjoy this swarm of bugs as my way of saying thanks. Buh-bye!"

_"Ah, Round 3, huh? Alright, then. FINAL ROUND, FIGHT!"_

As the fistfight continued, Aquaria froze and drenched the summoned Zapper Bug Huts to keep them off the angel. The kid even tricked the Doomlander's Wave Fist to strike one hut. Finally, Kid Solaria charged up a massive beam of light in his palms.

_"SHINKU…..HADOOOOUUUUUKEEEEENNNNN!"_

The beam blinded the Doomlander long enough for Kid Solaria to run up close and deliver a series of Dashing Uppercuts.

_"HA! SHIN! SHORYUKEN!"_

Having scored the KO, Kid Solaria smirked as his opponent vaporized into Dark Mind Magic.

_"Game over, Kaos."_

"ARGH! You are so annoying, Skylander! Did anyone ever tell you that?"

_"Huh? You say something?"_

He turned to see the head vanish.

_"Heh. Wait until I give him the beatdown personally."_

"BBBBLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"UGH!" Aquaria jumped back as Eruptor barfed again.

"Eruptor, you drank some of the water here, didn't you?"

"Only a little, Stealth Elf, at first. Then much more later. Well, at least our new Imaginator buddies took care of Kaos' latest goon, right?"

"The ultimate goon got away, though. I'm not sure what Kaos is up to next, but he can't be far! So let's go after him!"

"Sounds great! For you guys, I mean. I think I need to head back to the Academy and rest my tummy some more…"

"Well, two down, a lot more to go!"

The team then headed back to the Academy. It was time for their next move.

…

In the swampy terrain, upon the turtle's back, Kaos was researching all he could from the books in Castle Blackthrone II.

"Agh, I just don't understand it, Glumshanks!" He hissed. "I have everything I need to create the perfect Doomlander! But they're still coming out all wrong! Stupid Ancients and their stupid, stupid MIND MAGIC!" In his fit, he swatted away a nearby spider. His Cyclops bird pet sat around being stupid, while his troll butler was fixing a light.

"Well, it sounds like you've got the magic part down." Glumshanks suggested, tapping at the light. "You're just missing the mind part."

"What do you mean, fool?!" Kaos yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. Startled, Glumshanks fell off the ladder.

"SQUAWK! FOOL!"

"What? Oh! Um, I mean, nothing, sir!" Glumshanks stated. "We ARE talking about the Ancients, after all. Are we?"

"SO?!"

"SQUAWK! SO!"

"So, uh, so they had, you know, so many, um, secrets!"

"AWK! SECRETS!"

Kaos stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, he got it.

"That's it!" He said as the light came on above him as if he just had an idea. Which he did. "You're right, Glumshanks!"

"I am?"

"YES!"

"There's nothing wrong with my incomprehensible genius!" The Dark Portal Master climbed onto the table. "It's those Ancients! And their miserable secrets! And if you want to know the most secret of secrets, there's only one place to go! Come Glumshanks, call out my Air Vikings! We're going to the Super Secret Society of Super Secrets! Scholarville!"

He then began to laugh evilly.

Soon, that secret wouldn't be so secret for much longer…

…

"Spyro, how did the mission go?"

"Kaos got his butt kicked, as per usual, Sir Hoodington." Spyro said. "But we just got word that Kaos is on his way to a place called Scholarville. Stealth Elf and I are gonna head over there right now."

"She's gone."

"Ookay, I guess Stealth Elf is already there. Grr, I wish she'd tell me before taking off like that! Well, I better catch up with her!"

"You heard the dragon." Sir Hoodington rallied. "Cloud Cannoneer, Aquaria, you'll be going with Mysticat, Fryno, Blastermind and Hood Sickle to Scholarville. Your main objective until further details given is to protect the city!"

"Yes sir! Over and out!"

And with that, the team rushed off.


	4. Scholarville

"Run, Scholari! It's not safe outside!"

The Mabu tried to get indoors, but cannon fire blocked his only ways of escape! It seemed like all was-.

Wait...could that be?!

"Oh, Skylanders!" He rushed over. "Despite being sworn to secrecy, I must tell you something! Our fair city in under attack!"

"Uh, yeah." Stealth Elf said. "We kinda gathered that. Any sign of this guy called Kaos?"

"Well, being sworn to secrecy as I am," Scholari said. "I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of this 'Kaos' character."

"Buuut?"

"But, uh, if he DID exist," Scholari tiptoed around the vow. "He would be inside that castle right there in the distance. And I'm pretty sure that he would be looking for the Everlasting Thinking Cap, also known as the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom! If, er, THAT existed too."

"Then that's where we're headed!" Stealth Elf said. "Although...Spyro, can you do anything about these ships blasting the town?"

"Of course I can!" Spyro said, before his eyes widened. "OH, you want me to do it right now! Gotcha." He then flew off.

"Fryno and I shall defend the city grounds!" Blastermind said. "The rest of you, storm the castle!"

Aquaria, Cloud Cannoneer, Mysticat, and Hood Sickle charged forward, battling with the Grinnades and Air Vikings, fighting Sun Summoners, Arrowheads, and Warcrafters. It wasn't long until they met up with Stealth Elf near the first Cannon Ship.

"Ugh! I don't know about you, but I am already sick of cannonballs!" She said, dodging the cannon firing through the tree. "It does give me an idea, though…" She pointed to the nearby cannon. "If we can get into that cannon, we can launch ourselves to the castle! What could go wrong?"

Well, she jinxed it.

One, the bridge collapsed when they were heading towards the cannon.

Two, it only launched them to the first Cannon Ship, where they had to fight off many enemies, including a few Air Burns.

So, yeah, they needed a new plan.

After grinding down the anchor, the team encountered the Sorcerer Shrine. Mysticat knew the perfect way to activate it: Paw Power!

The Sorcerer Shrine attacked the feline with a blast of its staff and Mysticat retaliated with his own beam, and while they are locked in place, Mysticat used his free hand to throw a yarnball familiar to deactivate the staff, leaving the artifact open for his final attack.

Now he, too, had the power of Sky-Chi.

Continuing to the second Cannon Ship, the team intercepted Kaos' holo head.

"Oh puh-lease!" He taunted. "You fools think you can stop me, Kaos, from acquiring the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom?! Well, guess what? You can't. Bazooker Doomlander, attack!"

This time, he summoned a female Doomlander.

"**Nothing better than the pancake house!"**

"EH?!"

"Enemy targeted! Firing at will!"

Cloud Cannoneer made strafing runs on his Doomlander counterpart, all while dodging rockets. Charging up his rocket launcher, Cloud Cannoneer fired a massive electric projectile at the Doomlander, knocking off her arm guards.

"Ugh! I really don't know what the deal is with these Doomlander idiots!" Kaos groaned. "That Helm of Ultimate Wisdom better fix all that! But until then, BAM!"

He powered up the Doomlander, who then began raining down Artillery Strikes on Cloud Cannoneer. Rolling out of the way, he continued firing. Getting up close, he knocked her with the butt of his rocket launcher, knocking off her shoulder guards!

"Clearly, this Doomlander isn't up to snuff. So as usual, I will step in and save the day. ALL CANNONS, FIRE!"

The deck gave way to the lower level, with flying cannons opening fire! Dodging the cannonballs and shooting some out of the sky, Cloud Cannoneer then got an idea.

He lured the Bazooker Doomlander right where he wanted her, and in a matter of seconds, she blew apart into Mind Magic as she was hit by a cannon!

"Bah! This is terrible! But not for long, because as soon as I get my hands and head on that Helm Of Ultimate Wisdom, my Doomlanders will be unstoppable!"

The head vanished, with the team continuing to pursue. Grinding across vines, they eventually came across the castle. And with it, the Sentinel Shrine.

"**I got this. In fact, I'm hood to go!" **Hood Sickle said in his dark and low tone.

The Shrine and Hood Sickle attacked each other, trading a few blows before the reaper knocked the staff away and stomped on the button to activate the shrine.

Then, with Cloud Cannoneer, Mysticat, and Hood Sickle defending the castle, Aquaria went inside.

…

"Oh, where is that stupid helm?!"

The voice echoed throughout the castle. Aquaria readied herself. She had to be prepared for anything.

Well, in this case, ANYTHING clearly didn't refer to the floor collapsing and the Water Sentinel falling into the sewers. Groaning in disgust, she basically had to cover her nostrils and mouth from the smell before it could adjust. However, the sound didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, puh-LEASE Are you still here?!" The head taunted her. "I thought I told you stupid Skylanders you could never stop me, Kaos, from acquiring the Helm Of Ultimate Wisdom! In fact, you're so stupid, you probably believe all the legends of an Evil Sea Monster who lives in here and gaurds it. HA! Such fools!"

As the head flew off, Aquaria noticed a single eye sink down into the water.

Still true to duty, she charged forward, trident at the ready.

Suddenly, the beast, truly real, leaped out of the water and just barely missed her fish tail with its teeth, almost dragging her into the stinky waters! On her guard, Aquaria continued journeying through the sewers all while dodging the waves, tail swipes, and bites the monster attacked her with. Meanwhile, Kaos was still having trouble finding that helmet.

"Helm, where are you?"

A few minutes passed.

"Here, Helm Of Ultimate Wisdom! Here, boy! Come to Kaos!"

A few more.

"Why can't I find it?!"

Another few more.

"I must be getting close here!"

And another.

"Well, at least maybe that sea monster has eaten the stupid Skylander by now. IF it even exists!"

And another.

"Grrr! If I don't find that Helm Of Ultimate Wisdom soon, I am going to scream!"

3...2...1…  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aquaria managed to finally beat the sea monster by jamming her trident into its mouth, then summoning the trident's electricity to shock it before kicking it in the eye, pulling the trident out, and freezing its mouth shut. As it sunk beneath the waves, something else emerged.

"There it is! The Helm Of Ultimate Wisdom!" Kaos said. "Thank you soooo much for leading me right to it, fool! AHAHAHAHAHA! Now I can make the most awesome Doomlanders ever, and finally destroy you stupid Skylanders once and for all! Sound good? Well TOO BAD!"

"NO-!"

She was too late. Kaos' holo head used Mind Magic to snatch up the Helm, then teleported away.

Aquaria sighed. For the first time in her life, she had failed to stop him.

But hopefully, the attack on the city was over. She rushed back out of the castle to meet up with everyone else.

…

"This is it, Glumshanks!" Kaos yelled. "The Helm Of Ultimate Wisdom! And it's MINE! Once I put it on, all of the super ancient secrets of the super secret Ancients shall reveal themselves to me! OBSERVE!"

He then put the helmet on…

And nothing happened.

Suddenly, the helmet burst with immense magical energy!

"AH! What's happening?! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Kaos was lifted off the ground, and into some sort of portal.

…

He woke up in a strange place.

"Eh? Where am I? Did it work?"

He then noticed a gigantic brain behind him.

"I...It's incredible!"

"Kaos, my companion!" A voice rang out. "About time you arrived here."

"Eh?! Who said that?!"

"You're observing the origin of the voice projection, ally!"

"WHAT?!" Kaos yelled as the brain turned around to reveal a single eye and two tendrils. "A talking brain?! This doesn't make any sense!"

"My true identity is not that you call 'Brain'." It said. "But my original identification is far too complex, difficult, and challenging to understand, especially since the tongue of normal beings are unable to properly pronounce it. And besides, it appears that this current event DOES appear to have some sanity. And I would know since I appear to be the most intelligent and powerfulest brain in the known universe. Besides, I understand the meaning of many large statements. Even those far too complex for you to understand."

"Of course I don't understand those words, OR WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"You acquired the Helm Of Ultimate Wisdom." Brain said. "And those who do are entitled to ask a single question. And an Ancient such as I know endless information, including the definition of unheard words."

_Wait, this guy's really an Ancient?! _Kaos thought. _Agh, what am I doing?! He could read my mind!_

"Ok, ahem," Kaos cleared his throat. "If you are what you say you are, how do I create the Ultimate Doomlander!"

"So, you desire to create an all-powerful minion." Brain said. "Very well. Presto Brain-o!"

Extending his tendrils and expelling Mind Magic into Kaos, Brain did his work.

"GOW! MY EYES!" Kaos yelled.

Suddenly, a powerful burst of Mind Magic erupted from Castle Blackthrone II!

…

"...but despite all my efforts," Aquaria concluded back at the Academy. "Kaos was still able to obtain the Helm. But mark my words. I will not fail again."

"Fellow Skylanders! We have a distress call from Shellmont Shores!"

"The popular tourist destination?" Sir Hoodington asked. "What is the threat, Jet-Vac?"

"Well, a giant swirling vortex has appeared directly over it." The Sky Baron reported. "The cause and origin of it are highly unknown."

"It must have occured due to Kaos acquiring the Helm." Aquaria said. "That was all my fault. But this. This is my chance to atone for my actions."

"Well, I have a solution that might turn things around. Come see me in the Library when ready!" Jet-Vac said.

"You have my permission to take part on this next mission, Aquaria." Hoodington said. "I never turn down a plea, whether from an ally or innocent. Cloud Cannoneer, Soul Blades, Ambush, and Buckshot will accompany you, with Light Corps member Jet-Vac as special support. Report to him when ready."

"Yes, leader."

When all 5 mission members were ready, they met up with Jet-Vac.

"What is your plan for completing this mission, general?" Cloud Cannoneer asked.

"Simple. I'll be equipped with a new gadget that Sprocket and I cooked up: The Vortex Destroyer! However, it was left in this library for security measures. So, when the Doomlander attacked, it was destroyed. But there is a way to rebuild it. You'll need to get those three parts."

"But General, what about you, sir?"

"Me? I'll be preparing a healthy supply of trail mix to take along with us. Don't want to get hungry while dealing with extreme calamities such as this."

"I swear, your minor obsession with food possessions of yours will land you in some SERIOUS trouble." Aquaria groaned.

"None for me, thanks." Soul Blades said. "I don't like the taste of trail mix. Plus, they always go right through me!"

"Troops, you have your mission! Move out!"

As the Senseis were waiting outside, the Imaginators managed to get all three parts and reassemble the gadget.

"Capital! Now, off to Shellmont Shores and shut down that brainstorm!"


	5. Shellmont Shores

It DID make sense. The storm WAS conjured by brain power.

"That is indeed a big, impressive vortex!" Jet-Vac said as he, Aquaria, Soul Blades, Cloud Cannoneer, Buckshot, and Ambush arrived at the chaotic scene. "Almost…"

Suddenly, he felt entranced.

"Hypnotic isn't it...just staring into that twisting, swirling, spiraling…"

"JET! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Guh!" The Sky Baron shook his head. "We've got to stop this thing!" He turned to the other five. "See if you guys can get close enough to the vortex without getting hypnotized. Or sucked in. That part is key. Once we're in range, I'll take care of the rest."

"You heard the general!" Cloud Cannoneer said. "Head towards the vortex without looking directly at it! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

The team fought their way through the shores, also battling with the dangerous aquatic monsters there, such as Lurchins, Slam Clams, Squiddleys, Krill Bills, Moray Mercenaries, and Tube Sharks.

Activating a gigantic staircase, the team came across two more Sensei Shrines: Knight and Bowslinger.

Ambush ran up to the Knight Shrine and slid under the blades, knocking them all out and activating the shrine.

When the Bowslinger Shrine shot its arrow, Buckshot leaped to dodge the arrow. Then he landed over the arrow, and using it as a trampoline, he jumped and shot his own arrow from the air, successfully hitting the Shrine.

The team grinded on giant vines and got to the heart of the vortex, traversing floating ruins to get to the center and shut it down!

However, a certain someone seemed to know what they were trying to do…

"Ugh! Do you ever get tired of this whole stupid 'hero' routine?!" Kaos groaned via holo-head. "I mean, come on, risking your life to stop a vortex?! YAWN! Oh well, it's your doom!"

Soul Blades readied himself as Aquaria and Cloud Cannoneer stood by for support. Kaos' latest lackey was brought forth.

"**I am the Swashbuckler Doomlander! Fueled by disaster!"**

"Disaster? HA! You don't stand a ghost of a chance!" Soul Blades yelled as they charged. The Doomlander's blades phased right through the spirit, clashing with his own blades. Since she had legs, Soul Blades used his flight ability to gain the advantage, using his elemental power to rain down green-fiery skulls. The Doomlander deflected them, but this served to be only a diversion as Soul Blades teleported behind her and slashed at her arms, failing to sever them, but at least knocking off the guards there.

Seeing the chance, Kaos powered up his Doomlander, who then spun around, creating a Bladenado.

"Hey, if you're gonna make 'em stronger, why don't you just do that from the start?!"

"Why? So I can toy with you! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soul Blades knocked his genderbent Doomlander counterpart off balance by slamming into the Bladenado with his own. The two continued their dual-sword fight until Soul Blades chopped off her headdress.

"Heads up, Skyloser! Forecast calls for...YOUR DOOM! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Using his spectral speed to dodge the lightning summons, Soul Blades continued the battle. Ultimately, he predicted where one would strike, and he tricked the Doomlander into getting zapped into Mind Magic!

"Well, you may have won this round Skylander," Kaos taunted. "And you may have won the last couple of rounds if you want to get technical, BUT my next creation will not be so easy to defeat! It will be bigger, and evil-er, than EVER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Amidst all the wind, the team was able to help Jet-Vac reach the core of the vortex!

"Okay, this is it!" He said. "Time to get rid of this vortex thing once and for all!" Suddenly, he felt entranced again. "Although the swirling really is quite mesmerizing…"

"Oh great." Soul Blades groaned. "Aqua, snap him out of it." She nodded, then readied her trident. Suddenly, Jet-Vac laughed.

"I'm just messing with you!" Then, his tone got more serious. "Seriously though, let's close this sucker up!"

Activating the jack-in-the-box-like gadget, he threw it into the chaotic cyclone! A huge vacuum sprung out and then sucked the vortex from the inside out!

"Finally, I have been redeemed." Aquaria sighed.

"Well, I say we deserve a little reward." Jet-Vac smiled. "Trail mix, anyone?"

They all stared at him blankly.

"Huh. More for me."

"Well, mission accomplished, soldiers." Cloud Cannoneer reported. "Now let's head back to base! Ten-hut! Dismissed!"

…

"Uh, what are we looking for again?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. Now be quiet!" Jet-Vac shushed Pop Fizz.

The Light Corps and Imaginators had gotten reports of some strange green monster that had been going on a rampage. They had gone to a lookout point near the Academy to search for signs.

"I don't like it." Stealth Elf said. "It's _too_ quiet."

"_You're a ninja. You should know it's important to be too quiet."_

"**..."**

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise!

"Eruptor!" Sir Hoodington hissed. "Will you please stop that?!"

"Sorry, I can't help it! I just-UUUURRRPPPP!" The lava monster groaned. "This is making me nervous! My tummy's all rumbly!"

Suddenly, the whole area flashed with lightning! The 15 Skylanders whirled around to see…

"KAOS!" Spyro growled. The holographic head laughed.

"Attention, Sky-lame-os," Kaos announced. "Oh, you may have thought that you had foiled my plans, but think again! Because, thanks to my awesomeness, I have created the Ultimate Doomlander! Now, bear witness to my supreme triumph and your utter destruction! PPBBHT!"

The holographic transmission ended.

"Whew!" Pop Fizz sighed. "Well, that could've been worse."

A low rumble was heard.

"Eruptor, please tell me that's you!"

"UH UH!"

"Uh, guys?" Spyro asked. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

The teams readied themselves.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!"

The Light Corps and Imaginators found themselves face-to-face with the Ultimate Doomlander, whose body was entirely made out of…

"Wait...WHAT?!"

"_Guacamole?! Seriously?!" _Kid Solaria facepalmed.

"**...?!"**

"Kaos, what were you thinking?" Aquaria groaned. "On second thought, nobody answer that."

"Welp, now I know what goes on in that big head of his." Soul Blades gulped. "But seriously, WHY GUACAMOLE?! Couldn't he just made it out of monster parts or Petrified Darkness, heck, even remnants of The Darkness?! Of all the possibilities, he just HAD to choose this!"

"Ugh...looking at big tasty monster make Rocky hungry…"

The Guacamole Monster roared, ready for battle!

"No time to be confused!" Spyro said. "Light Corps, Imaginators, attack!"

…

"Oooooohhhhhh…"

"I'll never eat guacamole ever again…."

The 15 got back up, still stunned at what happened.

They had been defeated by a giant glob of guacamole?!

"_I've never been so humiliated…."_

"**..."**

"Hey, how long were we out?"

"It seems to be the next day." Hoodington said. "As very stupid and weird as it looks, it's also badder than its appearance. Jet-Vac, any idea how we can beat this thing?"

"Well, there might." The Sky Baron answered. "The Sky Baron fleet consists of many fighters and battleships. But none are more powerful than the Skycracker-Class Battleship _Stormbreaker_. She's the most mightiest battleship the Sky Barons have ever built. She's stationed at one of our hangar bases, the Sky Fortress. What say you grab a team and I'll meet you there!"

"I'll be coming with you. This is a dangerous threat." Sir Hoodington said. "I'll grab Cloud Cannoneer, Quickshot Bot, Tidepool, and Tri-Tip. Hopefully, the Sky Barons will see the Skylanders as the noble heroes we truly are."


	6. Sky Fortress

Something was terribly wrong.

No Sky Barons were in sight, and the place was crawling with Beak Seekers, Buzzard Barons, Carrion Crushers, and Squawk and Awes.

"ACK! Vultures!" Jet-Vac cried. "Nature's cruelest mistake!"

He landed near a landing pad and began blasting the Vultures stationed there. Meanwhile, Sir Hoodington, Cloud Cannoneer, Quickshot Bot, Tidepool, and Tri-Tip were right behind him, battling their way through more vultures.

Jet-Vac, after blasting a few enemies, sucked in a Beak Seeker and fired it at a Buzzard Baron.

"Ha! Sucks to be you!"

"Jet-Vac, what happened here?!" Sir Hoodington said. "Why are there no Sky Barons here?!"

"Well, according to one of their intel reports," Jet-Vac said, holding up one of the Barons' datapads, showing the intel. "Vulture Scavengers have attacked the fortress, their numbers far too great. The Barons had to evacuate, and thus the fortress fell under the Vultures' control. It also states that they've gained complete control of the Stormbreaker and-." He gasped. "RAIDED THE GALLEY'S MINI-FRIDGE?! OH NO, MY LUNCH WAS IN THERE!"

"Well, you can forget the guacamole." Sir Hoodington said. "What's your plan for taking the fortress back?"

"Well, some of the Sky Baron Robots are still functional." Jet-Vac stated. "Once activated, they can build anti-vulture rockets to destroy those Vulture Battleships. Me? I'll scout ahead, enveloping the enemy in a classic pincer movement. Plus, maybe I can find the guy who stole my food! And MAKE. HIM. PAY!"

"..."

"Uh, okay, you can back up now."

"Good. You know your mission! Reclaim the Stormbreaker! Move out!"

Jet-Vac then rocketed off, with the other 5 heading out on foot.

Along the way, after fighting off more vultures, they came across the Smasher Shrine.

"Heh. Alright! I got this!" Tri-Tip got into a battle pose. "Okay, Mr. Shrine! Your move!"

The Shrine did nothing.

"Uh, hello? I said your move!"

It still did nothing.

"Fine! Weak."

Tri-Tip then prepared to slam his club down onto the red button…

Only for the Shrine's axes to block the blow!

"YES! Now we're talking!"

The Shrine and Sensei traded blows until Tri-Tip was able to smash the button just as the axes were about to cut his horns off! They fell to the ground as the Shrine activated. The Earth Smasher was now imbued with Sky-Chi.

"Now that's strong!" Cloud Cannoneer said. "I can see why Rocky chose him to be his teacher."

"Affirmative." Quickshot Bot stated. "Sensors indicate, after scanning of area, Quickshot Shrine lies dead ahead, to the left of the hangar bay entrance."

"Well, sounds like it's right up my alley!" Tidepool smirked.

The two continued onwards until they rendezvoused with Jet-Vac.

"Heads up! A Vulture Cargo Ship is headed right this way!"

The team got into position as the ship docked.

"It's loaded with supplies." Tidepool whispered.

"What do you think they're for? The Vultures' annual chilli cook-off?" Tri-Tip joked. The Tech Quickshot scanned the crates.

"Negative. One does not bring weapons to cook-off. Most likely scenario: Preparations for upcoming invasion."

"We can't let more territory fall under their hands." Hoodington said. "Sky Baron, is there any way we can raid the ship and possibly destroy the weapons?"

"Well, they've docked at the Skybird Crane Yard, which functions as the main cargo/construction bay." Jet-Vac said. "The Sky Barons added a wrecking ball to demolish any old or non-working ships. I bet if we can restore power to the machine in the nearby Dockside Powerhouse, we might be able to demolish those crates and knock off any onboard personnel, and possibly clear a path to the main hangar."

"Got it. Senseis, if they get onto us and know what we're trying to do, you'll defend the entire cargo bay. Jet-Vac, you'll provide aerial support. Make multiple bombing runs on any vulture that tries to get to the control room. Imaginators, you're with me. CC and I will defend QB while he hacks into the mainframe and restores power to the wrecking ball."

The plan went into motion. Sir Hoodington and Cloud Cannoneer stood guard while Quickshot Bot hacked into the main computer.

Outside, the Vultures began their attack. Tidepool dealt with the smaller foes while Tri-Tip dealt with bigger ones. Jet-Vac made multiple passes while firing his Vac Blaster. Then, the wrecking ball came online.

"There! It's online!" Sir Hoodington said. "Cloud Cannoneer, man the main control panel for the wrecking ball and smash all those crates! Aim for the explosives for area-wide effects!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The Air Bazooker ran outside with the others close behind. He manned the controls and began swinging the ball at the crates, knocking them off as well as the Squawk and Awes carrying more explosives to the platform at the other end. Soon, the main way was clear.

Before meeting up with the others, Tidepool went to the Quickshot Shrine, which shot its guns into the air, taunting her.

After calling her second squid-gun, Tidepool ran at the artifact, with a baby whale swimming at her side. At the middle of the way, Tidepool jumped over the whale and performed a shooting combo against the Shrine's guns. When they finally fell off, the Shrine activated.

Then, entering the hangar, the team saw their objective.

"There she is." Jet-Vac marveled. "The Stormbreaker."

"Seems chained to the hangar. And there are vultures patrolling it." Sir Hoodington said. "Plus, the main doors are locked."

"Oh, well, I've got just the thing!" Jet-Vac said. "We'll storm the ship, start up the engine, unscrew the pins on all four clamps, load her mighty front turrets and use them to blast the doors open, then fly the ship straight out of here! Oh, and I'll see if some of my lunch still remains in the Galley."

"So, you think she'll stand a chance against the beast?"

"Well, there's been plans to upgrade her so that she'll have shields, but ever since the vultures came along, those plans were never completed. And don't worry. Having been experienced at flying, both on my jetpack AND my Jet Stream, I'll take the helm of the Stormbreaker!"

And with that, the team began their assault! Quickshot Bot started up the engine, the Imaginators removed the clamps, and the Senseis loaded up the turret and blasted the door open!

Finally, Jet-Vac went down to the Galley as Sir Hoodington went to regain control of the bridge. Suddenly, he was ambushed by Kaos!

"Well, you must be trying to reclaim this stupid battleship to use it to destroy my Ultimate Doomlander, eh?"

"You must have let your mind slip and wander rather than focus." Sir Hoodington said. "A creature made of food is greatly weak."

"Eh, yeah, long story. Well, in any case, I summon The Purple Doomlander Knight of Cataclysm!"

Projecting the Mind Magic from his markings, Kaos summoned Sir Hoodington's dark double.

"Not saying Doom this time? That's a first."

"**Yarr! This ship be Kaos' now! Walk the plank or party with me wrath!"**

"Be warned, pirate scum. This is not the first time I have dueled with a Doomlander."

And with that, the two Knights clashed swords! Ducking a swipe and rolling right to avoid a downwards strike, Sir Hoodington slashed at the legs, knocking the guards off. This only prompted Kaos to boost him up. Sir Hoodington managed to dodge a Ground Stab and block a Mighty Cleave. The blow was a little too much for him, but he managed to recover by blasting fire at the Doomlander. Igniting his Laserblade ablaze, Sir Hoodington uppercutted the Doomlander, knocking off the headgear.

Suddenly, Sir Hoodington noticed Kaos use Mind Magic to create a wrecking ball inside the ship! Avoiding it, Sir Hoodington continued his duel.

"You shouldn't try and help him! You'll only make things worse!" The Fire Knight yelled. He then waited for just the right time, then tricked Kaos into making the wrecking ball hit the Doomlander, making both explode into Mind Magic!

"Alright, you may win this time, but this ship doesn't have any shields! You won't stand a chance against my Ultimate Doomlander! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaos' hologram vanished as the others caught up.

"Not a single scrap of my lunch." Jet-Vac said angrily. "NOT ONE! Well, only one thing to do to let out the steam of my frustration: Take on Kaos' latest monstrosity!"

He manned the helm and piloted the ship out.

It was time to put a stop to all this…

…

"Okay," Jet-Vac said. "According to the ship's guacamole detecting radar, don't ask, we've tracked the beast to this strange island. Wonder what kind of unspeakable acts it could be up to?"

"Captain, it seems the beast is gulping down those gigantic vats!" Cloud Cannoneer shouted.

"EGADS!" Jet-Vac gasped. "It's a salsa island!" He turned to the others. "Surely, I don't have to tell you about the awesome power of combining salsa and guacamole! We need to stop this guy and fast! ALL PERSONNEL! BATTLE STATIONS!"

The Skylanders and Sky Baron Robots quickly manned their action stations. It was time for some serious justice.

Maneuvering the Stormbreaker battleship to avoid fiery salsa breath and guacamole blobs, Jet-Vac was able to fire at a salsa vat to blow the beast to bits!

"Ha-ha! Not so tough now, are you, guacy?!"

"Captain! Look!"

Suddenly, two giant hands sprouted from the giant pipes and a massive head burst from the top!

"So, THIS is the main course." Jet-Vac smirked. "Well then, bring it on, Guacamole Monster 2.0!"

Activating the Mega Cannons and repair function, Jet-Vac flew in and blasted the 2 tentacle-like guac-arms (while dealing with smaller guacs) before opening fire on the head, blowing it apart!

"Well, once I get my lunch back, I'm most certainly throwing away the guacamole part!" Jet-Vac said. "Alright, Skylanders! Next stop, the Academy!"

…

"WHAT?!"

The voice rang throughout Castle Blackthrone II.

"MY ULTIMATE DOOMLANDER BEATEN?!" Kaos yelled in disbelief. "HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

"Squawk! Epic Fail!"

Angrily, Kaos began kicking the books around.

"STUPID BRAIN! THIS IS ALL YOUR STUPID FAULT!"

"My doing?!" Brain's voice rang out. "I am the most intelligent and powerfulest brain in the known universe!"

"Eh?! Wha?! Who said that?!"

"Who else? There is only one most intelligent and powerfulest brain in the known universe, the previous time I investigated. And understand me, I investigate endless times."

That voice...it came from behind him.

Kaos turned around to see his Cyclops Bird pet, but it's eye was now white with a purple pupil!

"Brain? Is that you?"

"That is correct!" Bird-Brain spoke. "I am currently possessing your domesticated avian creature. Such low intelligence resulted in an easy way to control." He then flew off the perch, but fell. "Although, having a single ocular part on the body is proving much more difficult."

"Yeah, well, speaking of short sightedness, Brain," Kaos said to the bird. "Those Skylanders defeated my supposedly 'Ultimate Doomlander'. Hope you're happy."

"Impossible." Bird-Brain said, getting onto the table. "It is not my doing that you projected a consumable substance your kind identifies as 'guacamole' during the incredibly mandatory process of creation."

"Look, I was hungry, okay?!"

"However, if you desire something differently, it is mandatory to be more specific."

"Fine, how about THIS for specific?!" Kaos said. "My Doomlanders are utterly feeble! What they need to be is awesomely fearsome! Like some sort of...awesomely...fierce...beast thing! Got me, Brain?!"

"Well, you are not speaking a large amount of information for me to proceed, but I have exactly the suggestion! Presto Brain-o!"

Mind Magic surged into Kaos once more. After several kooky Rigor Mortis poses, the Dark Portal Master had a flashback to 5 years ago. There, he saw the Skylanders Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Slam Bam, Cynder, and Pop Fizz at the Portal Master Citadel Ruins. He watched as Pop Fizz drunk one of his potions, then suddenly transform into a monstrous version of himself! Kaos yelped as he stumbled back.

"_Pop Fizz," _Cynder said in the flashback. "_Enough with the soda."_

"_NO WAY!" _Beast Pop Fizz yelled. "_IT'S HOW I KEEP MY EDGE! IT'S SODALICIOUS!" _Then, the potion wore off as the gremlin alchemist returned to normal.

"_Plus, uh, it gives me powers."_

His mind raced back to the here and now. Kaos opened his eyes to see Glumshanks enter.

"Are you alright, Lord Kaos?"

"I'M FINE!" Kaos coughed out more Mind Magic. "There's been a change of plans! We're going to the Soda Factory! It's time to unleash the beast!"

…

"GUYS, GUYS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Pop Fizz ran up to the Imaginators and Light Corps back at the Academy. "MY SODA FACTORY AND LABORATORY, FIZZLAND, IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"Fizzland?" Jet-Vac asked. "Is that really a thing?"

"Of course it's a thing!" Pop Fizz said. "We also have a Farmer's Market there on Sundays, but I don't recommend it."

"Very well." Sir Hoodington turned to the team. "Wiza, Quickshot Bot, Shadowstar, go get Chain Reaction and meet up with Pop Fizz at his laboratory. Whatever Kaos is planning now, it can't be good."


	7. Fizzland

"So, this is Fizzland?" Wiza asked.

"Yep! See, it's totally a thing!" Pop Fizz said. "Although, there aren't usually any giant floating heads around here that look like Kaos, so that's new."

"**!"**

Alarmed, the others got into battle positions as Kaos teleported towards them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, fools!" He laughed. "It is I, Kaos, and I have come to steal your famous Beast Mode Potion!"

"What, you couldn't just come here yourself instead of using this?"

"SILENCE! Now, if you can just tell me where it is, I can be on my merry way."

"Oh, I'll tell you where it is, alright." Pop Fizz pulled out a bottle and shook it. "IT'S IN MY BELLY!"

He ate the beaker whole and morphed into his Fizzy Frenzy Beast Mode!

"RAAAAHHHH! DESTROY! DESTROY KAOS!"

Smirking, Kaos opened his mouth and allowed the beast to lunge at him…

And also fall right through and plunge into the abyss.

"**!"**

"HA HA HA!" Kaos laughed. "It's merely a metaphysical projection, fool! Never mind, I'll find the Beast Mode Potion myself, and in the meantime, enjoy the horrible fate I planned for you. Ta ta!"

He poofed away, with Shadowstar getting an angered expression on his ninja-masked face.

"Joke's on him! I'm still alive!"

The team whirled around to see Pop Fizz, who had teleported back up! Shadowstar gave out a relieved expression.

"Good thing Skylanders can always recover from a fall, huh?" Pop Fizz said. "So, I've been working on a new potion that can take you to a place called Fizz World. It's just like this one, but wackier. Oh, and it can take you back as well. Might as well be useful to stop Kaos, so I set up many of them around the place. Now let's go!"

The potions worked their magic, as the team used giant bottles to burn away crazy trees, opened up new paths, found safer versions of hazards, and even fought some of Pop Fizz's experiments gone wrong, such as Soda Jerks, Potion Punks, Hazplat Suits, and Bottle Beasts.

The team even came across a Swashbuckler Shrine, which Chain Reaction deciding to rev it up!

When the first sword launched at the Sensei, he deflected the attack with his own chainsaw. The second sword was stronger and took a block with the two chainsaws, but Chain Reaction finally deflected it. Finally, he did a lightning attack combined with a strike with the chainsaws to activate the Shrine.

The team also vacuumed up all the blob creature, globules, that had escaped when Kaos attacked. Pop Fizz needed them to make potions. They were sorted later, then resynthesized into potions.

Finally, Shadowstar went up to the main potion creation station to confront Kaos for "killing" Pop Fizz.

"UCK! I am so sick of this ridiculous place! I still don't have any idea how these stupid potions work!" He then noticed the mute Shadowstar, who made a cutthroat gesture. "But at least I will have the pleasure of destroying you Skyblanders!"

He then summoned a small Doomlander, similar to a Top-Chop.

"**I am the Ninja Doomlander! Master of evil!"**

"**..."**

"Buy me some time, Ninja! I need more potions to make my Doomlanders more beast-like!"

The two then began throwing stars at each other while Kaos continued searching. Stars clinked together and fall to the ground.

"**Givin' me the silent treatment, huh? Well, come on and feel the noise!"**

"**?!"**

Shadowstar dodged copies of the Ninja as he was pulled into the Fizz World. Dodging star mines, he used his Dark Elemental powers to become a shadow of the real Ninja. When the Doomlander noticed his shadow wasn't looking like him, Shadowstar leaped up and kicked him in the face, making him tumble back and knocking off his arm and head spikes.

Groaning, the Ninja Doomlander faded into Mind Magic.

"ENOUGH!"

Shadowstar turned and narrowed his eyes at Kaos.

"I have had it up to here with fizz and you idiot Skyfools to last a lifetime! There must be a way to get rid of you once and for all, and believe me, I am going to find it!"

He then poofed away, with the others catching up.

"Wow! You saved my factory AND stopped Kaos from making off with any of my potions!" Pop Fizz said. "Well, better head back to base? Who knows what he's gonna do next?"

…

"YOU! LET'S SEE HOW SMART YOU ARE WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Kaos began chasing the dumb squawking bird around his lair. "GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT BRAIN!"

A crash followed, with Glumshanks sighing.

"I'll go make you some tea."

He then left, with Brain repossessing the bird.

"You are agitated. Frustrated. I get that."

"Eh, yeah, I'm a little frustrated." Kaos snapped. "Nothing you've told me so far has worked!"

"Well, you appear to misunderstand. A large amount of brain juice is required to use Mind Magic." Bird-Brain began pacing around the table. "Did you know that the average living being only uses 10% of their brain power?"

"Ack! I HATE percentages!"

"Well, what if there was a way to have a being become capable of using 100% of their brain. Or imagine. What if we combine our minds and use 200% of said power?"

"Eh?! Wait, that's not even a real number!"

Bird-Brain then foresaw something. He smiled.

"We would be capable of creating just about anything. An infinite amount of possibilities would be ours. Observe."

Then, Glumshanks walked in.

"Well, we're out of tea. Hope hot cocoa works."

"I believe your kind has a saying: 'Two heads are better than one'." He then blasted an unaware Glumshanks.

"Never melts the marshmallows right." He grumbled. "Uh, you want some, Lord Kaos?"

"Yeah. Don't mind if I do."

"Huh? Who said-?"

Suddenly, he noticed a second head where his other hand should be. The two heads screamed.

"Now, you attempt."

Kaos then blasted Glumshanks again.

"Uh, Lord Kaos?" A very large Chompy asked. "The strangest thing just happened!"

The two masterminds smiled.

Again and again, poor Glumshanks were transformed, from a sheep to altering sizes, before falling to the ground.

"Okay, Brain. You've made your point!" Kaos said. "Continue."

"Very well." Bird-Brain flew to his perch. "I am currently imprisoned in a location its owner identifies as 'The Golden Arcade". How I was sealed away within its massive vault is an alternate story entirely. However, if you are able to assist me in escaping, there will be no further obstacles in our joined paths."

"Yes, YES! It's perfect!" Kaos yelled. "With my awesome plans and your ancient brain power, no one in Skylands will be able to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Unbeknownst to the both of them, however, a green figure darted out of there.

…

"Bad news, everybody," Stealth Elf said to the Light Corps and Imaginators as soon as she raced back to the Academy. "I just found out that Kaos is getting outside help from a powerful entity!"

"An entity?" Sir Hoodington asked. "Where is this 'entity'?"

"Well, it said that it was locked up in a vault at a place called the Golden Arcade, and-."

"GOLDEN ARCADE?! Yippee! HAHAHAHAHA!" Trigger Happy bounced up and down. "I've got an exclusive premium membership to that place! AND they've got a new show performing there! Can I go there now?! CANICANICANICANICANIPLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE?!"

"Well, provided you know where the vault is." Sir Hoodington said. "Quickshot Bot, Rocky, Kid Solaria, you'll be accompanying Trigg. I'll go inform Sprocket, Jawbreaker, Bouncer, and Senseis Flare Wolf and Wolfgang that they will be joining us."


	8. The Golden Arcade

"So, this is the place?"

"YEP! I've been here countless times! They've got all the gold I could want and more!"

"Okay, but," Bouncer asked. "How do we get in?"

Suddenly, the door burst open as a robot carried out two fighting rats.

"I told you, our names were on the list!"

"Yeah? Well, I oughta-"

"You oughta what, tough guy?"

"I'll tell you what, I-"

"You couldn't even shut your mouth when you have t-!"

The robot then threw the rats out, then slammed the door behind him.

"NO ENTRY! AT ALL!"

Yelping, the rats ran off.

"Oh man, that's like a small me!" Bouncer said. "And evil! Like a...Bad Bouncer! Huh, nice ring to it."

Trigg went up to the robot bouncer.

"Hey, uh, I've got an exclusive premium membership here. Allows me to get in for free. So, uh, you gonna-."

The robot whipped out a piece of paper and read through it.

"YOU AIN'T ON THE LIST! BEAT IT!"

"Wha?! But I have a membership!"

"SCRAM!"

Sighing, Trigg went back to the others.

"Well, I guess we need to find another way in." Trigg said.

"Hey, there's a doorbell here." Jawbreaker said. "Maybe someone else will come if we ring it."

He gave it a good ding-a-ling. Suddenly, the Bad Bouncer jerked up.

"BAH! A DOORBELL?! I HATE DOORBELLS, LIKE ALL CREEPS!"

"Uh oh!" Trigg gulped. "He's gonna squash us flat!"

"Hey! If anyone do squashing, it Rocky!" The Earth Smasher charged forward, blocking laser pellets and clashing with the robot's own charge. After a while, Rocky smashed the bot to scrap metal after whacking the head off.

"_Okay, I guess we can get inside now."_

The team got into the elevator and rode it downwards, with Bouncer taking his bad double's place.

…

"AWOOOOOO! HAHA! Tip ya later!"

The wolf bowed as the crowd cheered.

Suddenly, the room started to quake. He looked up and gasped.

Quickly diving off the piano, the singer barely managed to avoid getting squashed by the falling elevator.

"_Ow! Who designed this thing?!"_

"Get off, you skank!"

The singer gulped. The voices were the least of his concern. Would this be his final…

Suddenly, the crowd cheered applauded, making him drop the mic. Literally.

"Perfect!" He cheered as the brass players finished their tune.

The elevator opened, pouring out the ones inside as the crowd left.

Of all the faces, he and the wolf noticed each other.

"Oh, great." Wolfgang said. "It's you."

"_You know this guy?" _Kid Solaria asked.

"Sal. My brother."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you, even IF you backstabbing twin straight up joined the Doom Raiders. Thanks to your current actions, I haven't had an applause like that in years!"

"Well, long story short," Wolgang said to Sal. "I traveled 10,000 years into the future, was beaten by my old rival, Snap Shot, got sucked into a vortex, ended up changing my ways, became a Skylander, had to arrange the books of a giant library for 2 years straight, and then became a Sensei of a Bowslinger Battle Class, which now basically means I have to train new Imaginator fellas."

"HA! Serves you right for being an idiot. I knew you would be so easily defeated by those guys."

"Cut the chatter, Sal. We're looking for an entity. Heard it's in the vault of this fancy arcade of yours. Now give us the thing so I can get out of your stupid face."

"Woah woah woah, there!" Sal said. "If you want to open the vault, you've got to prove yourself as a player! It's in the rules and everything."

"Well, the gold gremlin's got a membership! That counts, right?"

"Well, of all the times Happy's been here, it's mostly because of the massive fortune we've got. Since he's brought newcomers here, I'll have to show them the ropes!"

"Oh, great." Wolfgang sighed. "Well, let's just get this over with."

"So, what is it with you and Sal anyway?" Jawbreaker asked.

"Well, you know that bond Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops have?" Wolfgang asked. "Sal and I...really don't have that. See, we have very different tastes in music. He likes more vocal singing music, while I prefer more hardcore rock. We basically had some resentment even BEFORE I discovered the musical note for pain and joined the Doom Raiders."

"_Ouch. I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this is ridiculous!"_

As Kid Solaria began demonstrating his player skills, such as being a pro at Creation Clash, escaping from the Loser's Pit, now called Plushie Plaza, and shooting wooden ducks, Flare Wolf stumbled upon a great prize of his own: The final tenth Sensei Shrine, the Bazooker Shrine! He smiled. The power of Sky-Chi would finally be his!

From the Shrine's perspective, it locked onto Flare Wolf, with the HUD reading "Target Acquired" in Skylandian Runes.

The Shrine shot out its rockets at Flare Wolf, who instead of focusing on them, used his own cannon to launch himself upward, throwing it against the artifact before landing.

Finally, it was time for the final test for Kid Solaria. An arcade cabinet for Candy Cake Gumdrop Land. Rocky had just mopped the floor with others who wanted to play the game.

"_Uh, Sal?" _Kid Solaria said. "_I think your game's busted. There's a holographic Kaos head at the end of the level!"_

"What? There is?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed from inside the game. "That's right, losers! I can even see you inside this stupid thing! And that's not the only thing I can do! Watch this!"

The cabinet began glowing brightly, forcing Kid Solaria to back away.

"For the first time ever, you must face one of my Doomlanders inside a video game! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stupid thing broken!" Rocky roared, shoving Kid Solaria aside. "Rocky have enough of this! Rocky fix!"

The Earth Smasher then prepared to smash the arcade cabinet to pieces, only to get zapped by the energy and pulled inside!

…

"RAH!"

The club came down onto a castle structure. Rocky looked around. It appeared Kaos-ified. Speaking of Kaos, he brought forth a big robot minion.

"**Smasher Doomlander online. The password is techno."**

"Not first time Rocky smashed robot! Rocky smash 100 robots!"

The Smashers charged at each other, club against hammer. The Doomlander tried to pulverize the golem, but Rocky only blocked the hammer and swung upwards with his club, knocking off its shoulder guards.

"Say, you're quite the gamer, aren't you?" Kaos taunted.

"Rocky no like games! Can't play with stony hands! Games boring anyway!"

"Well, let's see how you like this Secret Technique! OF DOOM! Or more specifically, OF BERSERKER DOOM!"

"**Berserker Mode Activated. Initiating Rage Attacks."**

Yelling out a War Cry, Rocky leaped up and performed a body slam on the robot, eventually basically beating the bejesus out of it until it lost its arm guards, then threw him off.

"I hate to break it to you, Skyblunderer, but this game isn't exactly fair. Observe!"

Rocky then felt a fireball hit him in the back from above! He growled as he looked up at the Fire Spell Punk.

"Spell Punk like fire? Well, let's see if Spell Punk like this?!"

Ripping out a huge chunk of rock from the ground, Rocky threw it up, then hit it with his club when it came down. The huge fireball the Spell Punk wasn't enough as it was hit hard.

The Doomlander attacked again. This time, Rocky ripped the hammer from its grasp and hit it upside the head with it, shutting it down. He then grabbed it by the legs, then began spinning faster and faster.

"Game over, Big Head Man! RRRRRAH!"

Rocky threw the Doomlander through the head, making it bounce off the background and hitting the screen. The robot fell apart as it disintegrated into Mind Magic, with Kaos teleporting away.

Suddenly, the arcade cabinet violently shook before exploding, with the Earth Smasher tumbling out.

"Okay, so, that was awkward." Sal said as Mini-Bots came to clean up the mess. "Well, we're almost to the vault. Follow me!"

After taking a lift up, the team was able to break the locks.

"Well, I think another 'bravo' is in order." Sal congratulated. "Plus, I should probably mention that the vault is about to explode."

"_Wait, what?"_

"Uh oh."

The team braced themselves as the vault blew open! Inside was a real living Ancient!

"It has finally occurred…" It marveled. "After many years, I am finally released!"

"Indeed." Sal said. "So, why don't you thank the Skylanders and I for freeing you?"

"That would indeed be such a polite thing to accomplish." The Ancient said. "However, I am afraid I must decline this offer. My current objective is to locate the being known as 'Kaos'. We will speak again."

And with that, the brain flew on out of there.

"Aw, great! Just great!" Wolfgang said. "And to think we had to go through all that nonsense for this!"

"Well, you're still the best players I've had at this arcade. Besides, I'm sure you'll catch up with that brain fellow later."

"Gee, thanks for the brotherly advice." Wolfgang sighed. "Come on, I gotta get out of here."

…

"Don't even TRY to wiggle your way out of this one, Brain!" Kaos said. "You said if we put our heads together, we'd be unstoppable! Now let's get to it!"

"Release me from this blasted container," Brain pleaded. "And any command given by you shall be carried out. Within reason."

Suddenly, Kaos felt a little funny.

"Or, in this scenario, any command given by ME shall be carried out within reason."

…

A little while later, Glumshanks came in.

"Alright, Lord Kaos, I don't see any sign of those Skylanders, so-OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"What's the matter, Glumshanks?" Kaos said, combining his power with Brain's. "You look nervous. Anything wrong?"

"Ah...yabba...yabba...dabba...jabba…"

"What? Do I have something on my face? Is it food? Is it relish? It's not relish, is it?"

"Uuuuuhhhhhh….." Glumshanks fainted.

"I don't understand it, Brain!" Kaos groaned. "He acts like he's never seen the smartest most powerfulest being in the known universe!"

"But you do comprehend it." Brain said. "We comprehend all now. It is the entire reason of being so intelligent. That, and controlling the minds of all living creatures in Skylands. Which I suggest we accomplish, right at this exact moment! Speak these words in perfect synchronization!"

"PRESTO BRAIN-O!"

And with that, a powerful burst of Mind Magic exploded all throughout Skylands!

A new age had begun…

…

They were in the forest when Pop Fizz, Gill Grunt, Stealth Elf, and Spyro heard something like a gigantic heartbeat.

"What's that noise?"

Suddenly, the whole area turned dark as Spyro noticed his companions fell lifeless, yet still standing.

"Gill?! Pop Fizz?! Stealth Elf?!" Spyro asked. "What's wrong?!"

Suddenly, they lifted their heads as their eyes opened, revealing a purple fiery glow. Then, they yelled out their war cry as they lunged at Spyro, with Pop Fizz now in his beast form.

"WOAH! HEY! GUYS, IT'S ME! SPYRO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Must...Get...Skylanders…"

He couldn't fight back against his friends! Spyro dodged the attacks and created a wall of fire to block them before flying off.

He had to figure out what was going on!

…

"Brrrraaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnn…"

The brainwashed Mabu had gathered outside Castle Blackthrone II, with Kaos and Brain looking down on them, the Ancient using the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom as a throne Kaos wore.

"Ah, such a magnificent word." Brain said. "Never shall I tire of hearing it. And if you do not mind, I shall upgrade your lair to be a lot more stupendous."

In a flash, the castle was transformed into a resemblance of Castle Blackthrone, the very same first mobile lair Kaos had six years ago! It was too much weight for the turtle as it sunk into the swamp.

The castle base began flying off with rockets underneath.

"Yes, yes!" Kaos laughed. "Then we can have super mega lasers! And a moat! Filled with hungry crocodiles!"

"Aquatic defenses are completely overrated." Brain sighed. "How about this, to make it simpler?"

He cast a shield around the castle. Kaos gasped.

"A super impenetrable force field!" He exclaimed.

"Now, all of creation, all of its possibilities," Brain said. "Is finally within our grasp. All we have to do, is take it."

The two laughed maniacally.

All of Skylands was now theirs to control.

Or at least, that's what it seemed to be…

…

"What is going on?!" Sir Hoodington roared. "Why have all the Skylanders betrayed us?!"

"I don't think it's them!" Spyro said. "They seem to be mind-controlled!"

"And as it turns out, only dragons and Imaginators are spared this fate." Cynder said, flying in.

"You said it." Aquaria said. "The Giants have been going on a rampage!"

"_And we were ambushed by our own team when we were heading out of the Golden Arcade!" _Kid Solaria said.

"Spyro, there has to be SOMETHING we can do, right?!" Hoodington asked. "RIGHT?!"

"You're lucky I know." Spyro said. "Turns out, it was Dragon Magic which originally stopped this entity years ago."

"_We saw who it was. It was an Ancient. You know, one of those brain-looking guys."_

"What is the source of this 'Dragon Magic'?"

"The Dragon Temple." Spyro said to the Fire Knight. "All Dragons and Imaginators will head on over there. Those who can't fly, take Sharpfin's Ship."


	9. Dragon Temple

Spyro, Cynder, Drobot, Bash, Whirlwind, Camo, Sunburn, Zap, Flashwing, High Five, Echo, Blades, Fire Kraken, Blackout, Spotlight, and the ten Imaginators were amazed at the breathtaking sight of the Dragon Temple.

"So, this is the home to all dragons in Skylands?"

"Pretty much, Hoody." Spyro landed. "Seems oddly quiet, though. Where are all the sheep and dragons living together in dubious harmony?"

Suddenly, strange sheep enemies appeared!

"GO BAAAAAACK!" They warned.

"Oh man, just like Sheep Wreck Islands!" Fire Kraken gulped. "I still remember when I was told about that!"

"Well," Sir Hoodington sighed. "Either this is the brainwashing's doing, or Hugo was right this whole time." He turned to the dragons. "Spyro, take the dragons and search for the dragons!"

With that, the teams went off on their separate ways. While the 15 dragons searched for the others of their kind, the Imaginators fought their way through Wooly Bullies, Wooly Wizards, and Baa-barians. There were even a few trails. Spyro said that all dragons had to choose before they moved onto adulthood.

Sir Hoodington chose Fire, Aquaria chose Ice, Quickshot Bot chose Brains, and Rocky chose Brawn.

The teams continued forward, ringing dragon gongs to open doors, eventually reuniting at the main temple.

"Did you find the dragons yet?"

"No. But I'm sure they're here some-."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, MY NEW SHEEP MINIONS?!" A familiar voice yelled. A holographic head floated in, not seeing the Skylanders. "Why are you so beaten up?! Don't you know I've already-WHAT?!"

"Well, hello again, Kaos."

"But...but you're...this is IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaos wailed. "You're supposed to be under my total control!"

"Well, it turns out us dragons and the Imaginators here are completely immune to your brainwashing technique. Two things: Dragon Magic and Mind Magic. And guess what? What you and your brain friend caused, Dragon Magic can undo."

"NO! THAT WON'T HAPPEN! YOU'LL BE SHOT THROUGH THE HEART BEFORE YOU EVEN DREAM OF DOING SUCH A THING!"

Desperately, Kaos summoned the greatest Doomlander he could quickly think of.

"**All hail my ultimate awesomeness, for I am the Bowslinger Doomlander! I like sharp arrowheads, fancy bows, and long walks on the beach!"**

"And I like peace, undisturbed nature, and an unbrainwashed Skylands." Bark Bow said. "Come. Let us see who is the better marksman."

The two archers began firing arrows at each other, some splitting others in half. Using Life energy to heal himself, Bark Bow fired a poisonous arrow that struck the Doomlander hard enough to knock off his leg guards.

Thinking quickly, Kaos powered up the Doomlander, making him able to fire a volley of 7 arrows, Bark Bow leaped over and shot the Doomlander from above before landing. Shooting down arrows that homed in on him, Bark Bow scored a bullseye right on the chest.

Suddenly, Wooly Wizards were summoned to slow the tree down!

"Bowslinger! Archer! Whatever you are! Get the Skylanders! Don't let them ruin all I have worked for!"

Bark Bow continued to fight, and when he drew his last arrow, he didn't miss.

Shot through the heart, the Doomlander had Mind Magic seeping out of his body. He tried to fire one last volley arrow, but he missed, fell, and turned to magical dust.

Seeing this, Kaos sighed with defeat.

"Fine." He said. "You win. But even WITH all of Skylands unbrainwashed, you'll never be able to get to me! My fortress lair is now upgraded to awesome new heights and levels AND protected by an impenetrable force field! Good luck getting through THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And then, he vanished.

"Impenetrable force field?" Spyro asked. "Well, I think there might be a way to get through…"

"Thank you, kind ones." A voice said. "We thought we would NEVER be rid of those creeps!" Various figures stepped out of the shadows. Spyro gasped.

"More dragons! Oh, thank goodness. We were looking all over for you!"

"I am Draeger, the Dragon Elder." The one resembling Ignitus said, with those resembling Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril next to him. "Once the sheep suddenly became terribly evil, we had no choice but to hide. Who knew they were being led by the Head?"

"We need your help." Cynder said. "All of Skylands has fallen victim to an evil brainwashing spell caused by a Dark Portal Master called Kaos. We were told that your Dragon Magic could fix all this."

"That is correct." Draeger said. "According to legend, this is the power of the Ancient Brain. Our Dragon Magic did indeed reverse it a long time ago. But no dragon has ever attempted this in thousands and thousands of years."

"Woah, really?"

"We don't have a choice." Cynder hissed to Spyro.

"If you desire this, then we shall be of assistance." Draeger got into a relaxed state and meditated calmly. Purple energy began radiating from him.

"Fellow dragons." Another one said to the Skylanders. "Repeat after him."

All dragons got into the same state. Soon, the energy radiated from them as all the Imaginators watched. Then, a massive blast of Dragon Magic blew from the temple!

"It is done." Draeger said. "Now, it falls to you to stop this 'Kaos' creature once and for all. But first…"

He gestured to many enchanted wings.

"Not all of you dragon brothers and sisters can fly. These Dragon Wings can help you finally soar to the skies."

"You mean…" Bash gasped. "I CAN FINALLY FLY?! WHOO-HOO!"

"They are yours to keep. There are plenty for you all."

"Well," Spyro says. "Now you'll know what it's like to be one of the cool kids."

"Head outside the temple and fly down towards Skylands." Draeger said. "Travellers, mount your dragons. Only together can you finally fulfill your destiny."

The ten nodded. Sir Hoodington mounted Spyro, Aquaria mounted Echo, Cloud Cannoneer mounted Blades, Rocky mounted Bash, Bark Bow mounted Camo, Soul Blades mounted Cynder, Wiza mounted Sunburn, Quickshot Bot mounted Drobot, Kid Solaria mounted Spotlight, and Shadowstar mounted Blackout.

"Hang on, everyone!" Spyro said. "It's gonna be a wild ride!"

"CHARGE!" Sir Hoodington pointed his sword forth. All dragons leaped out of the temple, with some testing out their new Dragon Wings, now colored to match the user's element, as well.

"WOOOO!" Bash yelled. "This is awesome!"

"Whatever Flynn sees in riding Whiskers," Fire Kraken yelled. "I don't see it anywhere!"

The dragons flew throughout the clouds, enjoying the true freedom of Skylands.

"So this is why it is called Skylands…" Sir Hoodington marveled. "Such freedom."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Spyro said. "Hold on tight!"

They continued soaring through the air, with some Imaginators leaping off some dragons, both doing aerial stunts, and landing on other dragons. Since they could fly with levitation, spiritual power, and golden angelic wings, Wiza, Soul Blades, and Kid Solaria even flew themselves before remounting their dragons.

The 25 of them flew throughout all of Skylands, never wanting this moment to end.

"Evil does not truly see the beauty in this world." Sir Hoodington said. "You and I both, along with many others, will fight to our last breath to defend it!"

"That's exactly what I said to Cynder when we first flew in this world." Spyro said. "You know, you and I have more things in common than I realized." The two dragons were flying side by side now, as was Bash and Flashwing, and Zap and Echo.

They became elemental blurs and streaks in the endless sky, soon diving right downwards from above the clouds. There, every single island was laid out before them like a living breathing map.

"Well, I guess this place isn't so mysterious and ancient anymore."

"It's more than that. Look! I can see basically all of Skylands from up here!"

"You're kidding, right?"

Laughing, the dragons and Imaginators continued to glide down into Skylands. Soon, their destination was in sight.

"Look! The Skylander Academy!"

"And our friends! They're okay! The Dragon Magic worked!"

"Alright, time to start the beginning of the end!"

The dragons swooped down into the Academy courtyard, landing both perfectly and awesomely. The Imaginators dismounted and went to check up on the others.

"Flynn! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Wha? What happened? I was just about to scarf down a guacamole enchilada and then, BOOM! I wake up right here!"

"Oh man, I don't feel right." Tree Rex said.

"You said it." Wash Buckler said. "I feel like I've swapped minds instead of halves!"

"Error. Memory chip malfunctioning." Drill Sergeant beeped. "Unable to recall any event after large Mind Magic explosion."

"Well, long story short," Spyro said. "You were all brainwashed. All Dragons and Imaginators were immune to it. Our Dragon Magic managed to fix all that, and now we know where Kaos is. His fortress modeled after Castle Blackthrone: Castle Blackthrone II!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, Chief?!" Flynn said. "Just say the word and let's go take down that pipsqueak once and for all!"

"It's not that easy, Flynn." Spyro said. "Kaos teamed up with a rogue Ancient he calls Brain. With his power, he made his lair seriously defended. It's got lasers, guards, and even an impenetrable force field!"

"Oh, well, that's just great. How are we supposed to take down a giant magical shield that can't even BE taken down?!"

"That's easy. We don't."

"So, you're saying we trick him into letting us in?"

"Heh. You're learning, Captain." Spyro smirked. "Well, as one of the new Portal Masters and leader of all Skylanders, I've got a plan. Alright, here's what we're gonna do."

…

It was called Operation: Skylander Strike.

Spyro's plan was simple. The lair was encased inside the force field, so they would fool Kaos.

How? By baking a giant cake (yes, a cake). Kid Solaria said it was sorta like the Trojan Horse (something he picked up from his Portal Master creator). First, they needed ingredients. Ghost Roaster, Chef Pepper Jack, and the Mabu Kitchen Staff at the Academy would be baking it together.

At the arena, Wolfgang returned the favor for his brother for helping him get to Brain by fighting in a battle where Sal had booked a gig for singing the Skylands' national anthem. Wolfgang even added his own rock version of it while fighting.

Stealth Elf was also put on trial for unpaid parking tickets for her Stealth Stinger. She selected Ambush to represent her in the trial-by-combat. Avoiding the wooden spikes, he did not lose.

Eruptor tried to fight himself, but last time he fought, he was banned for using his lava barf. So, Ember fought for him, avoiding the fiery center.

It was also Gold Giveaway Night, so Trigger Happy went in full guns blazing, activating the shock button to stun robots and have them get crushed under hammers.

The Stormbreaker took flight once again, piloted by Jet-Vac to combat vengeful vultures, Cloud Cannoneer to rescue Mabu Balloonists, and Flynn to get rid of jellyfish (thankfully, the self-guidance and radar didn't make him crash the Stormbreaker).

There were also a few dungeons. Cali was trying to find Blobbers and find more ingredients (no treasure, to Blobbers' disappointment), Mags defused bombs in her own dungeon, Sir Hoodington helped Buzz and Flynn get an artifact dropped by them, Aquaria helped Sharpfin with a plumbing problem, and King Pen helped Eruptor and Avril make a dungeon suitable for Frost Elves.

Some cities were also in danger. Gill Grunt helped Tessa put out fires and defend the city from invaders, Spyro helped dethrone a "Mayor/King/Super King", Echo, Cobra Cadabra and Wolfgang helped Sal round up chickens (Cluck's fast food kingdom wasn't shut down, apparently), Quickshot Bot stopped criminals from robbing a bank, and Chain Reaction helped defend a city with Buzz.

Battles were also being raged. Cloud Cannoneer and Jet-Vac destroyed a malfunctioning Creationtron and with it, evil Sky Baron Robots, Bark Bow helped Flynn shoot down balloon airships with arrows and drones, Flare Wolf destroyed enemy barricades and walls, and Buzz had Rocky destroy enemy towers.

Some of the ingredients were 200 pounds of butter, eggs, flour, and other cake-related ingredients. When making it, the chefs had to be careful not to take up space on the inside, and needed enough space so that the cake wouldn't fall in on itself.

Finally, when it was done, it was given to Mags, who began making the final preparations to it at the Abandoned Amusement Park known as Amusement Land (shut down due to tax evasion being more important than safety, resulting in many violations), since it was the only park with Frosting Cannons (for some weird and convenient reasons). The cake needed frosting and candles to be truly complete.

Eruptor, Aquaria, Soul Blades, Kid Solaria, and Quickshot Bot were scheduled to meet up with her.


	10. Abandoned Amusement Park

"Yo, Mags." Eruptor said when they arrived. "So, you got the cake ready to be served up to Kaos?"

"Well, I wish I did, but I just can't lie to you, old buddy!" Mags said. "I got attacked by big evil rats and bugs who wanted to have the cake for themselves so they can eat it! And then, and then, I don't know WHAT happens!"

"Oh, I'll tell you what happens!" Eruptor grinned. "We're gonna finish that cake! First, I'll man the Frosting Cannons and put on the final touches while the Imaginators here get rid of the rats."

They just looked at him.

"I'm afraid of rats!"

"Then I guess that means we'll save the bugs for you?"

"Oh, right, the bugs. I also hate bugs. Don't forget the bugs."

The team entered the park via the Haunted House zone and slid down into the Pirate zone. There, they faced the vermin going after the cake, Barkroaches, Rabble Rats, and Mold Mice, which threw stinky cheese that made any Rabble Rat that ate them transform into Riff Rats.

After moving a giant mechanical octopus, the team proceeded into the Neptune zone, where the Frosting Cannons were. But the bugs had pushed the electric eel power blocks out of position, so the five of them had to squash them and push the blocks back into place. Then, Eruptor manned the three Frosting Cannons one at a time and frosted the cake, while also blasting off the bugs and rats on it. Eventually, the cake was finally completed! Now, all that was left was to-

"Hey, where are the candles?!" Eruptor roared. "I had them stashed right here!"

The team then noticed more rats with the candles at the top of the mountain, on the Summit Arena.

"OOOO, I'm so mad I could erupt! Come on, let's go get those candles back!"

The five of them proceeded into the Future zone, but it was apparently Mess With The Battery Blocks Day as the rats had done just that. Defeating them and reactivating the power to the main way ahead, the team entered the more dangerous part of the park, the zone that was never actually completed: Winter Wonderland.

There was no hill too steep, however, as the team managed to trek up the mountain, destroying boulders, bugs, and rats alike. Sometimes they used instant-freeze buttons to make it easier. Finally getting to the arena, Eruptor gathered the candles and began to head back. Suddenly, a massive blue head teleported into view.

"IT'S KAOS! MAGS, QUICK, HIDE THE CAKE!"

The inventor quickly pressed a button, and the cake turned invisible. The Dark Portal Master then noticed his unbrainwashed foes.

"So, that stupid Dragon Magic worked after all." He scoffed. "Well, this is just sad, even for you. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but since I can't be reached, and my fortress is heavily guarded and impenetrable, I can't be stopped. You know it, I know it, we all know it. Well, only one way to settle this. I shall summon my final two Doomlanders. So awesomely powerful, that they will surely seal your ultimate final doom! HAHAHAHAHA! And I mean it this time! Quickshot! Sentinel!"

And with that, Kaos brought out his strongest Doomlanders.

"**Knock knock. Who's there? Doom!"**

"**Never underestimate my power!"**

"Ugh. Lamest joke ever." Aquaria sighed, before taking to the field.

"Power in-underestimated. Initiating showdown mode."

The two Quickshots got into a western-duel position as the Sentinels began dueling themselves. Trident clashed against spinning saw-blade, with Aquaria struggling to block in a clash.

His patience ran out, and the Quickshot Doomlander whipped out his guns, but the robot was far more faster and shot like mad.

Weapons clashed as bullets were fired. Aquaria dodged staff strikes as Quickshot Bot strafed to avoid getting shot, even rolling a little.

The two continued their duels, with the Quickshot Doomlander firing two charged shots and creating massive shockwaves, while the Sentinel Doomlander performed a Grand Slam and used Mind Magic to heal himself.

Eventually, the two Imaginators were able to defeat their Doomlander counterparts, Aquaria stabbing her counterpart as he was vaporized, and the Quickshot Doomlander had his wings and headgear shot off as he vanished into Mind Magic.

However, Kaos was gone.

"Did he get onto us?" Eruptor asked.

"No. After brainwashing all of Skylands, he let his guard down." Aquaria said. "But he DID figure out it is undone, so he's preparing for our next move. Even if he doesn't know what it is."

"Well, he's not expecting us to surrender." Eruptor smiled. "Which is what we'll fake to throw him off."

"Well, let's head back down to Mags and put the candles on top. I'll light them!"

…

"Boy, howdy, that is sure one hungdinger of a cake!" Mags said after the cake was decloaked.

"It sure is, Mags!" Eruptor said. "But there's one problem. How are we gonna get it over there?"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered!"

After pressing a few command buttons, the cake rocketed off to the Academy to load up on Skylanders.

"You put rockets underneath the cake?!" Eruptor gasped. "Is that safe?"

"Of course it is! Now let's load up!"

…

Since the cake wasn't big enough to fit all the Skylanders, The Light Corps, the ten Imaginators, and some Sky Baron Robots would be hiding inside, with Spyro and Sir Hoodington faking surrender.

Once everyone was inside, Spyro and Sir Hoodington hopped onto the cake as it rocketed near the fortress. Noticing that not all the Mabu was unbrainwashed, the two got the cake onto a giant wooden cart, then began rolling it towards the castle.

"You ready for this?"

"Indeed. Let us finish this once and for all."


	11. The Lair Of Kaos

"Does this seem right to you, Brain?" Kaos said to Brain about the Mabu they quickly re-brainwashed. "I mean, the whole point of ruling over people is so they'll fear and obey you! Everyone now is just so...so…"

"Brainless! AWK!"

"You do not understand." Brain laughed. "It is all about mind control, the thinking brain's form of ruling, supremacy, sentience and dominance. And if you do not accomplish it, another will. Like those sorely-identified 'Benevolent Ancients'. I was the sole one of my species with the courage and bravery to rise up and rebel against those unknown extraterrestrials, and what did I receive for my antidisestablishmentarianism? Sealed away within a container for untold millennia."

"Uh, sir?" Glumshanks said. "It's the Skylanders. They brought you a giant cake or something."

"Wait a minute!" Kaos looked down over the balcony. "Is that a...a birthday cake?!"

"It looks like you've won, Kaos!" Spyro said, with Sir Hoodington being handcuffed and raising his hands in the air. Hopefully this Mind Magic illusion would work. ""We've come to pay tribute to your glorious rule!"

"And we bring you a gift as pledge of eternal loyalty and gratitude." Sir Hoodington added. "May the rule of the great Emperor Kaos last more than 10,000 years."

"Incredible…" Kaos turned back. "An evil birthday cake. Even my own mother never…"

"Cease your current thoughts." Brain said. "There is, without a doubt, something unusually suspicious about this act. The Skylanders are eternally your sworn enemies. AND today's date isn't anywhere near your actual date of birth!"

"Your, uh, brain thing does have a point, sir…"

"Silence, both of you!" Kaos turned to the Skylanders. "Very well. Bring the cake in!"

Using Mind Magic, Kaos deactivated the force field as the brainwashed Mabu pushed the cake towards the castle.

"I hope this works." Spyro whispered as he and Hoodington sneaked inside it.

"It will. I trust you."

…

According to Quickshot Bot's scans, the cake AND Castle Blackthrone II had teleported to the Outlands. They were at a flying thorned fortress, which really brought back some memories. The Tech Quickshot had even hacked into the defenses so that the force field couldn't be brought back up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed from the outside. It sounded like he was in his holographic head form. "Things are finally coming together for me!"

Then, with the signal given, Jet-Vac blasted the cake open as the Sky Baron Robots, Light Corps, and Imaginators leaped out!

"Hahahahahahaha, indeed!" Jet-Vac yelled. "Happy UN-Birthday, sucker!"

"EH?! WHAT?!" Kaos yelled, completely caught off-guard. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING IN MY CAKE?!"

Sending out the signal, Spyro summoned the allies, ally vessels, Core Skylanders, The Giants, SWAP Force, Trap Team, SuperChargers, vehicles, and Senseis to the fortress. Every single one of them all appeared on a massive island, big enough to be a battlefield! Kaos tried to use his Mind Magic to bring the force field back up, but something was wrong. It wasn't responding!

"You're the fool THIS time, Kaos." Jet-Vac smirked. "It was a trick! And YOU fell for it!"

"Well, you know something, Jerk-Vac?!" Kaos yelled. "I've got some shocking news for you, too! I'm the one who sent those vultures to your Sky Baron Fortress to take control of it AND stole and ate your precious lunch earlier! Gotta say, after getting hungry and creating that Guacamole Monster, that guacamole trail-mix itself really hit the spot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jet-Vac gasped, then growled.

"KAOOOOOOSSSSSSS!"

"Bring it on, bird-brain!" Kaos laughed. "Because while you fools were busy coming up with your hilarious little stunt, I was busy with MY greatest creations ever! Behold, the Kaos Klones! Knucklers, Doombombers, Doomrikens, Crushers, destroy them!"

"This way, Light Corps!" Spyro said. "Onward to victory!"

The battle had the Skylanders pushing forward, activating statues and defeating clones.

Castle Blackthrone II took off when they got close, forcing the Light Corps and Imaginators to regroup with everyone else.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed. "FOOLS! You may have defeated all my Kaos Klones, but you've lost AAAAAALLLLL of your stupid Sky Baron Robots in the process! Now, not even safety in numbers will save you! From this!"

Kaos then summoned massive portals, and out came many familiar foes!

"Wowsers…" Flynn gulped, with he and all the Skylanders' past allies on their ships. "Those are a lot of baddies."

"They're all here." Cali gasped. "Every single minion and monster we've ever faced."

"Oh, that's not all, folks!" Kaos said. "You and your stupid freinds especially won't stand a chance against my ULTIMATE EVIL DOOMLANDER ARMY OF CATACLYSMICALLY ULTIMATELY EVIL-LY DOOOOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, Kaos used all the Mind Magic he had to summon an _infinite amount of Doomlanders! _Each one was far different in appearance and personality then the ones previously fought.

"Oh no…" Spyro whispered. "Doomlanders! There's thousands of them!"

"And only 165 of us!" Cynder gulped. "Spyro, what do we do?!"

"What?! There's more?!"

"This can't be happening!"

"How can we defeat an army this size?!"

"I may never get my five bucks."

"My poor lunch...I've failed you…"

Spyro closed his eyes, then opened them with blazing Aether Fire.

"This is it. One more fight." He said. "We're Skylanders. Let's make this last stand memorable."

Then, Sir Hoodington sensed something. Elemental signatures.

Just how many were there?

More than enough. He stepped up.

"You may finally defeat us this day, Kaos, or you may not." He said, stepping in front of all the Skylanders. "But know this. When we pass away, others will rise to stop your acts of darkness again and again?"

"Oh yeah, Sir Hides-in-his-hood?!" Kaos laughed. "You and what army?!"

"Well, Kaos," Sir Hoodington said, as portals opened up above the forces of good.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The forces of good and evil watched as an equally infinite amount of figures, _**IMAGINATORS**_, dropped down onto the battlefield, ready for the ultimate final battle.

Some Sorcerers weren't levitating and used magic from their hands.

Some Swashbucklers had legs.

Some Ninjas had chests and weren't small.

Some Smashers weren't big.

Some Quickshots only had one large rifle, like normal soldiers.

Some Sentinels only had one end to their weapon.

Some Knights and Sentinels had shields.

Some Bazooers had handles, like the Bazooker Doomlander.

"_Imaginators," _Eon said to them all. "_It is time. This is what your Portal Masters have all created you for! Now, prove to us all that you are worthy of the title: Skylanders Imaginators!"_

"WOOO!" Flynn yelled. "This is awesome! Operation: Skylander Strike is go! ULTIMATE EPICALLY AWESOME FINAL BATTLE BOOOOM!"

Sir Hoodington mounted Spyro as massive warships of good and evil alike arrived on scene.

"This is where we hold them!" Sir Hoodington roared out his battle cry. "This is where we fight! This is where they fall! Earn your shields! Earn your weapons! Earn your right to be called one of us!"

"CHARGE!"

Both Hoodington and Kaos gave the order, and both sides began rushing at each other.

Spyro flew with Sir Hoodington on his back, Tree Rex ran with Snap Shot, Blast Buckler, King Pen, and the Golden Queen on his shoulders, Wash Zone flew right beside them, while Spitfire, Gill Grunt, and Stormblade raced towards the battle in the Hot Streak, Reef Ripper, and Sky Slicer.

Then, as if the awesomeness couldn't be held back any longer, the two sides collided and the final war-like battle began!

Spyro blasted fire onto a hoard of Chompies from above while Sir Hoodington jumped down and slashed at an Arkeyan Duelist.

Tree Rex began fighting a stone golem, like the same one the Earth Core Skylanders fought back at Stonetown, as those on him leaped off.

Wash Zone blasted at Greebles as Blast Buckler threw his bombs at Evilized creatures.

Snap Shot fired at copies of Darklanders as the Golden Queen turned her former servants to gold, then became a giant and smashed multiple enemies.

As all Skylanders who had them became Legendary, and all Dark copies were summoned, Spitfire ran over trolls with his Hot Streak, never slowing down. He burned one troll with his exhausts, and an En Fuego Chompy got stuck in one of his tires, rolling around fast with it, eventually getting launched off.

The Reef Ripper dove into the shadowy waters and fired at a Leviathan, dodging its bite.

The Sky Slicer began shooting down Arkeyan Autogyros while troll planes shot at her. She barrel-rolled to avoid them and made the planes crash into a rock pillar.

King Pen used all the training he had to slice and dice all matter of enemies.

Every single Sensei unleashed the full power of Sky-Chi as all Skylanders gave it everything they've got!

Giants fought gigantic enemies, SuperChargers engaged with enemy vehicles, and Trap Masters dueled dark copies of Doom Raiders.

Meanwhile, each Imaginator fought its own Doomlander counterpart.

Knights clashed their swords together in an epic duel.

Brawlers traded blows, punches, and kicks.

Sorcerers were locked in a magical clash, each trying to overpower the other.

Quickshots were more strategic, as one Imaginator ducked behind cover as its Doomlander shot at it.

Smashers went all out, dealing heavy blows and fighting dirty.

Bazookers strafed around each other, firing their heavy weapons.

Ninjas used stealth attacks to sneak up on each other, throwing stars after stars.

Bowslinger drew and fired as fast as they could. Any hesitation would get them killed.

Sentinels played defensively, using their double-ended weapons to deal twice the hurt.

Amidst all the chaos, Imaginators and Doomlanders were vaporized into Mind Magic as more took their place. Imaginators began shouting commands and other stuff.

"Cy, on your left!"

"Thanks, Dinobird!"

"Steak Head, cover me!"

"Got it, Franky BananaButt!"

"Felicia, I'm going in!"

"Go, Techno Squid! I'll help Ninja Lander!"

"Shifter Girl, I need backup!"

"Hang on, Fire Wolf! On my way!"

"Football-A-Tron 5000, Doomlanders, 12 o' clock!"

"I see them, Draken!"

"Tridont, Guinea Spin, Foot Brawl, form up on me!"

"Let's do this, Black Archer!"

"Guairman, look out!"

"Sorry, Ni Chi!"

"Bone Reaper, Spike Strike, GO GO GO!"

"Take 'em down, Nebulous!"

"I got this, Mini Skull!"

"Flair, Blizzard Lizard, push forward!'

"For Skylands, Burrbearian!"

"Kane Ahi, keep fighting!"

"You're okay, Inferno! Get up!"

"Thanks for the help, Flash Bang!"

"Water Bow, Hot Steel, Green Knight, Dark Trooper, push them back!"

"Surge forward, Drone Master!"

"We've got them on their heels, BugKnightGuy!"

"Overlord, Genie, Fly Spy, protect the Skylanders!"

"It's now or never, Uraideide!"

The battle was epic as it was awesome.

"I'll kill yAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

"Come on, you ugly mother-AAAAAHHHH!"

The Imaginators and Doomlanders were both willing to fight till the end.

"AH! AH! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM AHHH!" One Imaginator yelled as he was swarmed with a hungry horde of Chompies.

Some Imaginators and Doomlanders were knocked off the edge and fell into the abyss, with only some teleporting back. A Magic Brawler created a portal and slammed its fist into the ground when it landed, knocking up nearby enemies.

Troll Stomper Mechs romped around, opening fire on all and any enemies they saw.

Although Imaginators fell, the allies and non-Imaginator Skylanders luckily didn't meet their end here.

Which meant they had to end this before it happened.

"There!" Spyro pointed. "A way open to the castle! Light Corps, get to the platform! Hoodington, get your nine teammates and cover us! You're helping us get to Kaos and Brain!"

Aurora activated her Solar Flare, Pit Boss and Tri-Tip unleashed their Legendary Forms, Tae Kwon Crow and Bad Juju became Mystical, Hood Sickle became Steel-Plated, and dark copies of King Pen, Golden Queen, and Wolfgang were summoned.

Meanwhile, the Light Corps and first ten Imaginators rode the lift up as the war raged below. Then, the saw a flying TV Screen appear, and on it, a holographic head of Glumshanks (which was new).

"Uh, welcome to the L.K.S.A.C!" Glumshanks announced. "The Lord Kaos Super Awesome Challenge! Here, Skylanders will have to try and conquer an impossible obstacle course made with Mind Magic! BEHOLD!"

Castle Blackthrone II flew overhead, creating said course.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but that IS some pretty impressive Mind Magic right there." Jet-Vac said. "Perhaps Kaos is even stronger than we thought."

"And now," Glumshanks said as a TV Screen with Kaos' head floated in. "Please welcome, your host and mine, the master of disaster, the king of sting, LORD KAOS!"

"Why, thank you for the introduction, Glumshanks." Kaos announced. "And thanks to you, Skylanders, for showing up to meet your ultimate doom! HAHAHAHAHA! So, let's go over the rules for our little game. They're pretty simple: You lose, I win. Every time you defeat a Kaos Klone, you earn points. Every time you set off one of my traps, I earn points! Sound fair? It's not! If you can get to my castle, you win. But like I said, you won't win. BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER!"

Kaos wasn't kidding about this. There were rarely any Kaos Klones, and there were traps everywhere! But if they got to Kaos and defeat him, this battle would finally be over!

The 15 of them traversed through the course, eventually getting to a beam puzzle.

"What do we have here?! Some Skylander fool actually made it to the Bonus Round?! Well, good luck solving this lightning puzzle, idiots! And by that, I mean BAD LUCK!"

It was really complicated. While the Light Corps attempted to solve it, the ten Imaginators fought of the endless waves of Kaos Klones. Eventually, Kid Solaria noticed the scoreboard. Skylanders: 9990, Kaos: 999.

"EH?! WHAT?! Why are the Skylanders winning?!" Kaos yelled. "Something must be wrong with this stupid scoreboard! And PS, you're still going to lose!"

"_Oh, there's something wrong, alright. And I'm gonna fix it!"_

Kid Solaria KO'd a few more baddies, making the scoreboard read 9999. More fell, but it began to overload, and the scoreboard suddenly exploded!

By this time, the last of the Kaos Klones fell and the puzzle was solved.

"Well, will you look at that?" Kaos taunted. "Against all odds, you've made it all the way to my castle. What do have for our Big Winner, Glumshanks?!"

"Uh, I have no idea, sir."

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! These Sky-bozos have absolutely no idea that they've finally been beaten once and for all! HAHAHAHAHA! And now, a word from our sponsors."

"Oh no there won't." Spyro growled. Castle Blackthrone II suddenly flipped upside down, revealing a secret arena.

"Well, this takes me back." Eruptor sniffed.

"This is no time for tears." Sir Hoodington said. "THIS. ENDS. NOW."

…

"Just how many Skylanders are there?!" Kaos growled, he and Brain looking down at the raging battle below.

"BAH! Is there no end to these insects?!" Brain said. "No matter. There is an equally infinite amount of Doomlanders. With them, this conflict will seem eternal. But eventually, every single Skylander shall fall."

"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

The two turned to see the Light Corps and the first ten Imaginators.

"Well, looky here, Brain." Kaos said. "It appears those precious Skylanders have made it all the way into our heavily guarded chamber. Within our completely impenetrable fortress! I'm SO impressed!"

"It is indeed impressive if you think about it. And I do."

"Quiet, Brain! I'm trying to taunt these stupid Skyfools before I destroy them in one of our classic epic battles!"

"And what is the usual outcome?"

Kaos only growled at this.

"JUST USE YOUR MIND MAGIC TO MAKE ME EVEN MORE SUPER AWESOME, AND SUMMON EVEN MORE SUPER AWESOME DOOMLANDERS THAN EVER BEFORE!"

"As you desire." Brain sighed. "Presto Brain-o!"

Kaos lifted up into the air and laughed as banners and Mind Magic surrounded him. Then, after a while, he emerged as someone even more powerful (but the blue hair was TOO cliche).

"_**THIS IS WHERE I WILL FINALLY DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, SKYLOSERS! NOW, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MOST ULTIMATE OF ULTIMATE ULTIMATE EVIL DOOMS AT THE HANDS OF SUPER AWESOME KAOS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Ten superpowered Doomlanders appeared by his side.

"Light Corps, take down Kaos!" Spyro ordered. "Hoodington, you and your team take out those Doomlanders!"

And as the five Core Skylanders fought Super Kaos, the Imaginators took on their own Doomlander counterpart.

As they dodged energy blasts and shockwaves, the Skylanders continued their fight with Super Kaos as another Doomlander of that class replaced the one that fell. All the while, Kaos was beginning to doubt his previous actions.

"_**YOU KNOW, BRAIN," **_He said. "_**IT IS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THESE DOOMLANDERS YOU HAVE BEEN HELPING ME SUMMON, TOTALLY SUCK!"**_

"How very fascinating." Brain replied. "My theory, however, is that you instead are the one that 'sucks'. I would very much appreciate it if that theory is tested. Go, fight the Skylanders yourself."

"_**BAH! I AM STILL GOING TO DEFEAT THE SKY-LOSERS AND WATCH YOU EAT THOSE WORDS! LITERALLY!"**_

Kaos began summoning more Doomlanders as the battle continued. Spyro used Earth Pound, Stealth Elf snuck up from behind, Eruptor barfed out Super Molten Magma Balls, Jet-Vac sucked up energy orbs flung at him and shot them back out, while Pop Fizz shook a potion until it exploded, then became a beast and spun his claws. This only frustrated Kaos even more.

_**"I don't even know what I was thinking, listening to a talking brain." **_He roared, furiously. "_**I mean, he doesn't even have any thumbs!" **_

Hearing this, Brain gasped. Kaos had just gone past the point of no return.

"I prefer to observe myself as a tolerant being, Kaos." Brain said. "But mentioning my lack of opposable thumbs?! Well, that crosses a line for me. And you know what else? The beings identified as the 'Portal Masters' obtain imaginations far more greater and powerful than yours. Especially that I am now currently on THEIR SIDE! PRESTO BRAIN-O!"

With all their Doomlander opponents vaporized into Mind Magic by Brain's defection, Sir Hoodington and his nine teammates yelled as they felt bursts of power within them!

"What...what is this?!" Sir Hoodington groaned. "I feel...stronger!"

"Hey, Spyro, you gotta come see this!" Flynn radioed. "Every past baddie's down, but there's not less Doomlanders, there's more! But there's something with those Imaginator buddies! They seem more awesomer! Wowsers, the Doomlanders are dropping like flies! We're gonna win!"

"_Flynn is correct! All Imaginators are now amazingly effective in this zone!"_

"_**EH?! WHAT?! GRR, NO MATTER THEN!" **_Super Kaos roared, summoning many Doomlanders. "_**I SUMMON ALL MY POWER! ALL OF IT! I AM GOING TO WIN AND ALL WITH MY OWN BRAIN, NOT SOME RIDICULOUS TALKING ONE!"**_

"Kaos is too strong for us now." Spyro said. "It's up to you ten now!"

Sir Hoodington, ablaze with power, stepped forward.

"Come Kaos. It is time we finish this, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

…

With a mighty battle cry, my team and I charged at full force, taking down Doomlander in one strike. They are nothing to us now.

"_**WHY WON'T YOU STUPID SKYLOSERS ACTUALLY LOSE?!"**_

"Because," I roar. "OUR IMAGINATION HAS NO LIMITS!"

We began our final attack, remembering the training we underwent with the Senseis.

Shadowstar went Near and Far, teleporting to certain places while throwing shadowy stars at Kaos.

Kid Solaria was next, unleashing his Fists of Fury, and performed the ultimate Dempsey Roll to pummel and blind Kaos!

Quickshot Bot activated Bounty Hunter Mode, making Kaos take extra damage and slowing him as the robot shot at him until his guns were finally out of gear bullets.

Wiza cast a Sorcerer's Circle around himself. Kaos did not pass as the purple damaging barrier was shot at him.

Soul Blades transformed his blades into massive cursed Steel Fans, then executed a powerful spinning attack!

Bark Bow shot a hail of exploding poisonous arrows, Volley Shot, to rain down on Kaos and poison him.

Cloud Cannoneer launched a gigantic electric missile, packed with Imaginite Explosives, at Kaos, delivering the 1M4G1N1T3 Payload.

Rocky roared and delivered the powerful Smash Smash Rinse Repeat technique, making the entire area quake as he went on a crazy smash rampage.

Aquaria was next. She leaped up and created an expanding shockwave of water, stunning Kaos.

"_**GAH! PLEUGH! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"**_

"Now, Sir Hoodington! Deal the final blow!"

I did not hesitate.

Focusing all my power, I held up my sword, lighting it ablaze, and making lightning strike it! This was it: The Ultimate Secret Technique.

Excalibur Execution!

My speed and power increased to infinity, I ran up and leaped at Kaos, my Laserblade held high, burning with blue fire.  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

With a leaping Might Cleave, I slammed the blade down hard on the Dark Portal Master!

"_**NO! NO! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

What followed was a massive explosion of pure Mind Magic!

All went white.

…

I...felt weak…

Did that strike...kill me?

My vision comes too, confirming I survived.

But that blow greatly weakened me. I see my blade nearby, shattered to pieces.

Getting up and picking it back up, I use Mind Magic to repair her. But she's just as weak as I am.

"Did...did it work…?"

Spyro's voice grabs my attention. I see the Light Corps and my teammates alive, but in the same shape as I am. Kaos lies unconscious.

Floating up, Brain uses his Mind Magic to lift up the Dark Portal Master and imprison him in a force field.

"My work is done. Now to take my leave."

Suddenly, before he could go anywhere, Jet-Vac sucked him into his Vac-Blaster!

"Not so fast, squishy!" Spyro hissed. "You were the one helping this creep!"

"You must understand, Spyro The Dragon!" Brain confessed. "The being released me from a container that I have been trapped within for thousands and thousands of countless generations! What was I to accomplish, refuse to assist him?!"

"Uh, yes!" Stealth Elf said as Eruptor and Pop Fizz helped us up. Keeping myself up by holding onto the edge, I saw all the Mabu snap out of their brainwashed state and all the Doomlanders become vaporized as they turned back into Mind Magic. Many voices cheered from below.

"It's over! We won!"

"YES! WOO-HOO!"

_Well done, young Imaginators! You truly deserve to be called Skylanders."_

"BOOMSTICKS! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Ka-Blam!"

"Woo! Did you see that, Cali! We were AWESOME! VICTORY BOOM!"

The other enemies that survived were in full retreat. Castle Blackthrone II crashed to the ground, having been destroyed. It now shared the same fate as her predecessor.

"Alright, I confess." Brain said, popping out of the weapon. "Perhaps assisting Kaos was not the greatest idea after all. However, focusing on the present, he is not the only villain out there. Many more lurk in Skylands. I, however, can be of great assistance to you all."

"How do we know if we can even trust you?!" Spyro asked. "Kaos had faked his kindness and when Glumshanks proved he could be a helpful ally, Kaos just re-hired him and yanked him out of our grasp!"

"Well, all that and one more thing." Jet-Vas added. "If you try any funny stuff, it's back to the jar!"

"Ah, yes. What he said."

"Ahem! Aren't we forgetting something?" Stealth Elf interrupted. "What are we gonna do with Kaos?"

"_Uh, actually, I don't know." _Kid Solaria said. "_To be honest, I'd never thought I'd get this far."_

"Well, looks like you're not the rookie anymore." I said.

"Speaking of teams," Aquaria said. "We've now just gotten an infinite amount of new recruits! Are you sure you can lead that many?"

"You forget." I say to her. "I'm not the only leader. We have our very own army now. We'll do just fine."

"Oh, do not fret over him." Brain said, focusing back on Kaos. "I know exactly what to accomplish for this scenario. Presto Brain-o!"

He then zapped the Dark Portal Master.

…

"This isn't over, fools!" Kaos yelled, with he and Glumshanks now shrunken and sealed within the jar. "You just wait until I figure a way out of this stupid jar!"

Amusingly, Flynn, Spyro and I watch him.

"Little Kaos is so adorable!" Flynn awed. "Tiny, too."

Spyro and I then turn our attention to the group of Skylanders assembled by our newest companion.

"Indeed, fellow allies." He was saying. "It does feel so exhilarating to be victorious time and time again. Now, as the most intelligent and powerfulest brain in the known universe, AND Skylander Academy's latest professor, the time has come to deliver upon my end of the bargain. Approach. There is quite the tale I have in store for you all…"


	12. Gryphon Park Observatory

The following days were that of typical heroic deeds. With Brain's help, the Skylanders were able to learn more of events they never even knew of.

Meanwhile, the M.A.P was becoming more and more known.

The ten Imaginators journeyed with Softpaw into the Rat Kingdom to find a special treasure. Even though rats were great treasure hiders, they managed to find it (even though Softpaw temporarily thought there was no treasure and the whole thing was just made up).

There were even new areas of the M.A.P: The Sensei Elemental Realms.

Ember, Flare Wolf, and Tae Kwon Crow helped Avril stop the eruption of Mount Killamanblowa (much to Eruptor's disliking. Pretty sure he and Avril now had a rivalry).

King Pen, Tidepool, and Grave Clobber helped Gill Grunt destroy a black hole draining all the water, since all of it in Skylands came from that very spot.

Tri-Tip, Barbella, and the Golden Queen helped local shark residents Diggle and Pete clear out a mine of enemies.

Air Strike, Wild Storm, and Bad Juju helped Jet-Vac blow away polluted air away from the realm.

Ambush, Boom Bloom, and Chompy Mage helped Twitterpillars Cat and Pillar help sheep fight back against rats.

Pit Boss, Chopscotch, and Wolfgang helped Cali rescue Flynn from an ever-changing area called the Dungeon Of A Dozen Dangers.

Mysticat, Buckshot, and Pain-Yatta helped Pop-Fizz stop a rampaging Bottle Beast that made of with his potions.

Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, and Dr. Krankcase didn't have any baddies to face. Instead, they helped build toys for St. Wigglewort's Day.

Aurora and Blaster-Tron helped twin beings of pure light known as Lux and Lumiosa, who talked in clipped sentences, save the original Core of Light, somehow transported to the Light Realm with a few components missing.

Starcast and Hood Sickle helped Mags reclaim all the loot Nightshade had stolen after finding his lair.

And now, Air Strike, Sonic Boom, and Rocky were told to report to Cali and Tessa, who were at the Rainbow Gryphon Nature Reserve, AKA Gryphon Park Observatory.

"So, anything on the local wildlife?"

"Well, you couldn't time it any better!" Cali answered Air Strike. "The legendary Rainbow Gryphons have begun laying eggs again for the first time in 50 years!"

"Well, that's some good news." Sonic Boom said. "Now they know how I feel time and time again."

"However, Tessa and I have just gotten reports from the keepers." Cali said. "Troll Poachers have come to steal the eggs so they can put them in their Evil Zoo With Terrible Conditions!"

"..."

"That's literally what it's called!"

"We can't let that happen." Air Strike said. "What's our plan?"

"Track down the poachers, and return the eggs back to their nests! You can use the telescope to search for them."

Heading into the observatory, Air Strike peered through. After a while, he turned to the others.

"Alright, I'm getting sets in three different areas. The Mountain, the Jungle, and the Cliffside. I'll head into the Jungle. Sonic Boom, you head to the mountain. Rocky, to reach the cliffside, I've noticed a path that leads into a few caves near the waterfall. You'll have to go through there."

And with that, the team split up to find the eggs quicker.

Along the way, they fought off Troll Poachers and Cannon Crashers. It took them a while, but the trio managed to return all the eggs.

Having saved the Rainbow Gryphons in the process, the team was able to leave whenever they wanted!

But for now, they decided to head back to the Academy.


	13. Enchanted Elven Forest

"So, this is the Enchanted Elven Forest." Boom Bloom said. The Elf Skylanders and Cloud Cannoneer accompanied her. "Why are we here again?"

"One of my old masters, Grandmaster Cami Flage, told me to arrive here." Stealth Elf said."So, I picked you, the Air Bazooker, and the other elves to join me. After all, this is the home of the elves."

"So, you call all the trees here great?"

"Apparently, yes."

Suddenly, another elf poofed right in front of them!

"Stealth Elf, is that you?" Cami said as she began teleporting around. "My sight isn't as well as they used too. Or maybe it was my memory. What were we talking about again?!"

"You were going to tell us what happened to our great forest." Stealth Elf replied.

"Oh yeah, the forest! Terrible thing, really. Terrible! I wanted to test out a new fertilizer, but when applied to the local plants, it turned them into evil mutants! Stem Stingers, Rope-a-Dopes, Tough Tops, Cactopuses, oh the horror! I think they're watching me, plus I haven't seen my toaster in days and days…" She then went off bumbling random nonsense.

"Okay…" Stealth Elf said. "Gotcha...sort of." She then whispered to herself. "Note to Elf: My old master may have gone insane…"

"Well, no time for that!" Boom Bloom said. "We have to take out all of these mutants!"

After evacuating the villagers and taking out some of the mutants, the team proceeded up one of the Great Trees, using counterweights to open up the main gate. At the top, they learned something horrible.

Cami planned to burn the mutants, despite other plants being burnt! Quickly, they threw water buckets onto the fires to put them out.

"Man, she's even crazier than I thought! I heard she experiences rare moments of lucidity sometimes, but this is insane!" Stealth Elf said. "We have to stop her before she burns the entire forest down!"

Traversing through the forest, unlocking more gates, and heading through The Ordeal, Boom Bloom, Cloud Cannoneer, Stealth Elf, Flamslinger, Hex, Fright Rider, Ninjini, and Bushwhack arrived at the High Court. There, the fires have gotten out of control!

Quickly manning the nearby water cannon, the team was able to put out the fires. It was then that Cami Flage reappeared.

"AAAAHHHH! MY FIRES! MY BEAUTIFUL FIRES! WHY WOULD YOU PUT THEM OUT?!"

"Because they were going to burn down the entire forest!" Stealth Elf said. "I've been thinking, Grandmaster. Why don't you take a little vacation?"

"A vacation? Yes, that sounds wonderful. Just as soon as we take care of that Giant Tentacle Angry Mutant Tree Plant Monster I may have also accidentally created! Did I mention that earlier?"

Suddenly, a massive roar was heard throughout the forest!

"Um...no?"

"Huh. Nothing we can do about it now. Unless, of course, we go defeat that horrible monster! COME!"

The team soon arrived at the sight of the beast. Using water cannons to put out more fires, then grinding on vines to avoid them, they eventually confronted the monster. After stunning it by attacking the tentacles, Stealth Elf was able to throw one last water bucket into its mouth!

"Ha! That was TREE-mendous!" Cami laughed. "Hahahahaha-HEY! What's so funny?!"

Then, the former beast then spoke to them.

"Thank you." It said. "Those fires really hurt, but I feel much better now. Sorry for all the flailing and yelling and attacking. I won't do it again."

"Well, I guess our work here is done." Stealth Elf said. "I'll meet you back at the Academy!"

She then poofed away, with the others heading off.


	14. Thumpin' Wumpa Islands

"So, you were saying that a portal to a new world suddenly opened?"

"Sure did, Spyro." Mags said. "But something's off. The runes translated that it led to Earth, but NOT the one you were banished to!"

"Hang on," Spyro said. "You're saying there's ANOTHER Earth?! Like a Multiverse Theory?!"

"Yep. REAL strange." Mags added. "Even stranger, you should be a frozen toy here! This Earth must be somehow connected to Skylands."

Suddenly, a green blast was seen on a nearby island, sending someone flying. It appeared to be yellow. And something, maybe a letter, was seen on its head.

"HOT BUTTERED TOAST!" Mags yelled, dodging it. "What kind of shindig is this?!"

"I don't know." Spyro answered. "But I don't like the looks of...whatever that is."

More of those green radiuses appeared all over the island. The two landed at the nearby beach.

"Hey, what's this?" Spyro picked up something and brushed the sand off. "It's a...tiki voodoo mask?"

"BOOBLEBLAGA!"

"AHHH!"

The mask floated up and began speaking, much to the two's shock.

"Greetings, travelers." It said. "I am the great Aku Aku."

"Aku whatnow?"

"What's going on over there?" A voice asked. A furry humanoid animal hopped down. By her looks, she appeared to be smart. "Wow! A REAL DRAGON! This is incredible!"

"Woah, woah, calm down, kid!" Spyro said. "Uh, okay, Aku. Where are we?"

"Ah, you're on N. Sanity Island. More specifically, N. Sanity Beach. And this young one here is named Coco Bandicoot."

"Oh. I'm Spyro. This is Mags. So, can you tell us exactly what's-?"

Loud snoring interrupted them. Spyro turned to see an orange bipedal marsupial lazily snoring on the beach. A butterfly flew near him. He ate it with a loud inhale.

Coco sighed. "I'll wake him up."

Getting a nearby fruit, she dropped it onto the bandicoot's head.

"WOAH!" He yelped with a start.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Big Brother?" She said. "The Great Synchronization Celebration is on the OTHER side of the island!"

"Great Synchorno-what?"

"An event that takes place once every 20 years." Aku Aku explained. "Then, and only then, the Wumpa Islands will be perfectly aligned with another world. I believe that is where you two come from."

"Uh, yeah." Spyro answered. "It's called Skylands. Not to change the topic, but this orange guy really isn't the smartest guy I've seen."

"Ah, yes. Crash Bandicoot." Aku Aku continued. "Created by an evil scientist known as Dr. Neo Cortex."

"Cortex? Could that be the guy we saw fly right past us?"

"Was he yellow and had a steel 'N' on his forehead?"

"Uh, yeah, but I didn't clearly get such a perfect view. He was going too fast."

"That's him. And possibly the cause of this mess."

"Mess?"

"The Thumpin' Wumpa Islands are harmonly in rhythm. Someone, or someTHING, must have disrupted it. Until we figure out who or what it truly is, our best guess is Cortex." Aku Aku then turned to Crash. "You and Coco must find a way to stop all this, or the world might not hear from us for another 20 years!"

With that, the three of them headed off, leaving Mags and Spyro behind.

"Well, I reckon we should go and help them." Mags said. She then noticed Spyro looking uneasy. "Something wrong?"

"Well, no." Spyro answered. "But I can't help but feel like this...Crash guy is...awfully familiar somehow."

Snapping out of it, the two headed up to join the others. Trekking through the jungle, they faced Chompies (somehow on this world wearing hula skirts), Bongo Beat Crabs, Metronomes, Mama Shakers, and Thump Grumps.

Along the way, Spyro noticed Crash dancing in a robo suit of some kind...badly. He was so offbeat that the rhythms were becoming bad.

Seeing the source of all this, Spyro and Mags decided to meet up with Crash and tell him to stop. Soon, they came to a village, which was under attack by more of those monsters!

Knowing what he had to do, Spyro leaped in and fried them all! As the villagers were in awe of the purple creature after the monsters retreated, Aku Aku, Crash, and Coco met back up with them.

"Alright, Crashy." Spyro said. "I think it's time to lose that robo-suit of yours!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Coco asked. "I didn't build ANY robo-suit for him! Not that I would trust him enough."

Crash just scratched his head and shrugged.

"Wait a minute…" Spyro asked. "If that wasn't you dancing badly in that suit, then who was?"

All three of them were in shock.

"So, it seems that Fake Crash is the REAL mastermind behind all this!" Aku Aku said.

"Fake Crash? You mean he has an evil self? Just like I have Dark Spyro?"

"Yes. That suit must have been built for him by Cortex. This is bad enough, even without my evil twin, Uka Uka, being part of all this. We saw you fight back against those monsters. Perhaps you can help us stop him."

"Uh, okay. So, what's our next move?"

"Fake Crash must be headed towards the Synchronization Dance Hall." Aku Aku answered. "It's just north of our current location, Pau Pau Village. We must hurry before these Bad Vibes shake the whole of the islands apart!"

The team then continued forward, with Crash running from a boulder and Spyro taking down some of Cortex's minions, led by Uka Uka (being part of this after all). Avoiding stone pillars and fixing more Bad Vibes, the team managed to get to the dance hall. There, they confronted Fake Crash. Spyro even noticed something on the suit.

"Huh? Matrix Chamber?" He read the writing.

"Of course! Cortex must have been working on this for the past 20 years as an ultimatum to destroy Crash once and for all." Aku Aku said. "It may have created an army of loyal minions. Good thing Fake Crash is driving. If Cortex was behind the wheel, he would know of its true purpose, and Crash would be no match."

"Well, I guess we're lucky!" Coco smiled. "Alright, Big Brother, you know what to do!"

"Aha!"

Leaping into the fray, Crash began to battle with the beat, avoiding shockwaves and electric tiles. He punched, kicked, spun, jumped, and wumped that sucker!

"How is he not getting dizzy?"

"It's complicated." Coco answered Spyro.

Crash whipped out a rocket and jetpack after throwing at TNT and Nitro Crates, then flew up and blasted Fake Crash with Wumpa Fruit. After running out of fuel, Crash pulled out his yo-yo, using that as a weapon. It even increased his reach while spinning!

After dodging bouncing orbs and lasers, Crash clashed his spin with Fake Crash's, being able to overpower him and disable the machine! Fake Crash fell out and began seeing Wumpa Fruits as he fainted from being dazed.

Victorious, Crash began doing a little dance before spitting out the butterfly he had eaten earlier. Spyro was utterly confused.

"Uh...what's he doing?"

"Victory dance."

Then, the hall doors swung open as gasps and panting were heard. They saw a yellow man, dripping wet, pulling off a starfish on his head. Suddenly, he gasped.

"What have you done?! To my beautiful machine…"

"Neo Cortex!" Aku Aku said. "Was it your true intention to rip apart the musical vibrations of these islands?!"

"Well, uh…"

Spyro growled at him.

"Fish?"

Spyro was silent.

"Uh...what?"

"Nice try, Cortex! But you won't trick us again with that little stunt!" Aku Aku roared. "Yet another one of your world domination plans has failed."

"Speaking of worlds," Spyro interrupted. "I come from one far greater than yours. If any evil were to gain control of it, no world, not even yours, will be safe."

"Huh?"

"And what is this 'other world'?"

"Skylands." Spyro answered. "You, Crash, and Coco have all proven to Mags and I that you are all worthy of becoming great heroes of Skylands: Skylanders, like me. We could really use someone like you on my world. Then again, I'm not really from Skylands. Like you, I didn't originate from it. But if we protect Skylands, we protect all worlds, even mine, yours, and even an alternate Earth where I was banished 6 years ago. Also, the last visitors, a gorilla and turtle, I think, didn't stay for long. A few allies of mine said they said something about a 'Galeem and Dharkon'."

"More worlds?!" Coco gasped.

Crash nodded, then gave the dragon a cool look.

"Very well. Crash, Coco and I accept."

"As for you, Cortex," Spyro said. "In Skylands, bad guys get a chance to redeem themselves. What do you say? You in?"

After a moment of hesitation, Cortex sighed.

"Fine. But on ONE condition!" He declared. "If anyone is going to rule the world, well, THIS world, it's going to be ME! After all, this isn't the first time that bandicoot and I were forced to join, well, forces..."


	15. Cursed Tiki Temple

Ever since Crash's world collided permanently with Skylands, The Skylanders gained two new additions.

Crash Bandicoot became a Life Sensei of the Brawler Class (which proved useful, as his agility allowed him to punch at incredible speeds), while Cortex became a Tech Sensei of the Sorcerer Class (despite having a gun. Good thing it could turn into a staff! Oh, and Uka Uka was on the whole sorcery stuff).

As for Coco, Aku Aku, and Uka Uka, they became the Skylanders' allies, just like Hunter, Sparx, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador.

The portals to the worlds were also now easily identifiable. The portal to Spyro's was purple, and the portal to Crash's was orange.

Trigg even tried to guess the name of Spyro and Cynder's future child (he knew it was gonna happen, no matter how weird it was at the time). The only thing he came up with was a name for their possible son: Spry.

A year passed, and new Imaginators kept joining the ranks of the Skylanders. However, the unthinkable had happened.

Sir Hoodington had awoken one day to find that the jar holding Kaos and Glumshanks…

_WAS EMPTY!_

The Skylanders knew that whatever Kaos was planning next, it couldn't be good. So, they had to be on the lookout.

Eventually, Cynder flew by and said that something was going on at the Cursed Tiki Temple. She had Wild Storm and Bark Bow go with her to check things out.

…

"It's mine, Claire! I saw it first!"

"Are you crazy, Gary?! As soon as we took it out of the temple, Dragon Island began flying around and breathing fire!"

"Clearly a coincidence."

As Cynder flew near, the three Skylanders noticed the massive stone dragon, Dragon Island, on a rampage. As Cynder landed near the arguin Mabu couple, Wild Storm and Bark Bow got off.

"Knock it off, you two!" Cynder said. "What's going on here?"

"This genius stole a-."

"Discovered."

"Right, 'discovered' a stone head at the Tiki Temple on Dragon Island! Anyway, he decided to take it and-"

"AAAHHHH! IT'S ALIVE!"

"Well, there goes your chance to make it into a coffee table! Let's get out of here!"

As the two Mabu made a run for it, the Skylanders prepared to fight the head.

"Where am I?" The stone head yawned. Looking around, he noticed the Skylanders, especially Cynder. "A dragon? Thank goodness. I wonder if you can help me, my friend. I've been asleep for what feels like an eternity and now it seems I don't know where I am. Or, come to think of it, WHO I am…"

"Well, if taking you from the temple created this crisis, perhaps returning you will fix things." Cynder turned to the others. "I'll protect the village. You get the head back to Dragon Island!"

And with that, she flew off.

"If the dragon trusts you, I will too." The head said. "Now, if only I could remember my-Bob! Yes! My name is Bob! It's all coming back to me now! The villagers here crafted Dragon Island along time ago as a monument to honor the dragons. But then, an evil curse swept the land, making the island come to life and terrorize the village! The dragons tried to use their magic to stop the curse, but it wasn't enough. Eventually, a villager was chosen to transform into a magical statue that would seal the curse away for all eternity. That villager was me. Now, we must find a way back into the cursed island's tiki temple and reunite my head with my body on the throne! Come, we must hurry! Oh, and watch out for the local chopping and beam blocks. Along with the monsters the curse summoned, Voodoom Dolls, Tiki Troubles, and Magic Geargolems."

It was a short trek, but Wild Storm and Bark Bow managed to rendezvous with Cynder at an airship.

"Ugh, keeping the Mabu safe is exhausting." Cynder groaned. "Hop aboard, and let's get Mr. Bobble Head back where he belongs!"

The team got onto the airship and flew to Dragon Island. Braving the conditions, they were able to get inside while using Bob to see right through illusions. Going deeper into the temple, the Skylanders got separated from Bob. After using chopping blocks to cut ropes holding up cursed tiki heads and reuniting with him, they managed to climb the giant throne and get him back to his body.

"You have helped me remember my purpose, Skylanders." Bob said. "And for that, I am eternally grateful. Now, to seal away this curse once and for all! BEGONE!"

The head then dropped onto the body, then froze up with it. The whole temple and island shook.

"That must be the island coming to a halt now that the curse has been lifted." Cynder said. "Great job, you two. Now, let's head back to the Academy and try to figure out Kaos' next move!"


	16. Lost Imaginite Mines

Still no sign or word of Kaos' latest plan, but an anonymous distress call was picked up at an unknown location. Ro-Bow and Wiza were sent to investigate.

…

Upon arriving at the castle ruins, the two Skylanders met up with a Mabu.

"Hi-ho, Skylanders!" He called out. "It's me, Blobbers! Thank goodness you've come! While studying at the Academy's Library, I discovered the location of the Lost Imaginite Mines! The Ancients harnessed the awesome power of the Pure Imaginite within to create all of Skylands!"

"OMG! A new stronger type of Imaginite?!" Ro-Bow gasped.

"This changes everything we know about Skylands' origin." Wiza remarked. "If this was indeed the birthplace of Skylands, then the Cradle of Creation and M.A.P were made immediately after this location! But why did you send a distress call here?"

"Well, with a deposit of this magnitude," Blobbers said. "A stray bad idea could unleash unthinkable nightmares! Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened already. We must get it back to the Academy and Master Eon for safe-keeping! Let's go!"

Reluctantly, the two joined him. They learned that Imaginite was inherently magnetic, as Blobbers had brought a magnet to help them traverse even more.

But then again, the mines were guarded by all sorts of robots (even Armored Moray Mercenaries, which weren't really robots). Nonetheless, they managed to make their way inside.

"Woah, look at this place…" Blobbers marveled. "My research has clearly paid off. Something this elaborate could only have been built by the Ancients." He then noticed something in the distance. A huge block of Imaginite! "Say, could THAT be the Pure Imaginite? Come on, let's get a closer look!"

Using magnetic mines to destroy crystallized barriers, Ro-Bow, Wiza, and Blobbers managed to get to the controls and deactivate the defenses around the Pure Imaginite.

"Wait, Blobbers!" Wiza said as the Mabu went over to the Pure Imaginite. "Didn't you say Eon had to safeguard that?!"

"I know what I said earlier," Blobbers said as the two raced over to him. "But, imagine all we could accomplish if WE put it to use!"

"WTF? What are you talking about?" Ro-Bow asked, meaning 'What The Flip?'.

"I see it all now." Blobbers said after staring into the Pure Imaginite. "Naturally, we can't have the Imaginite bringing just anyone's dreams to life, but I'm not just anyone! I can use my braininess to right the wrongs of Skylands! Don't you see? I can make a difference." His face fell as he remembered all those unlucky events. Shattered Island. Cutthroat Carnival. Every single one of them.

"My whole life," Blobbers continued. "I've felt helpless, underappreciated, and even ignored." His face lit up. "But, with the power of this Imaginite, I'll do more than the Ancients ever did! We stand on the verge of a new age of Skylands!" He turned to the Pure Imaginite.

"I, Blobbers, give you Skylands 2.0!"

He pressed his hands onto the Pure Imaginite…

And set off the alarm in the process.

"Uh oh." Wiza gulped.

"OMG!" Ro-Bow yelled. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!"

"DEFENSE SYSTEMS ACTIVATED."

"Aw, nuts."

"That doesn't sound good." Wiza said, responding to the female AI's voice.

The Pure Imaginite flipped onto the floating carrier, knocking Blobbers away.

"FOR SCIEEEEEEEEENCE!"

"Eh, he'll be alright." Wiza smirked. "Come on, we gotta get this thing outta here!"

And with that, the two Skylanders fought their way out of the mines, taking out security and defense forces while escorting the Pure Imaginite. After a while, however, the AI went to drastic measures.

"PATIENCE DEPLETED. INITIAlLIZING THE RUBBLE MAKER."

"The Rubble What?"

"I think she means that!"

Suddenly, a giant security robot burst out of the ground, blocking the Skylanders' path!

"Oh...well, let's do this!"

"Pwning Mode, activated!"

And with that, the epic robot-wizard battle began!

Dodging smash attacks and crystals, along with dealing with Top-Chop reinforcements, the two were able to use magnetic mines to disable the force-field around it. After many pummelings, the Rubble Maker unleashed its secret technique. Using the crystal core stationed on the back of its head, it fully regenerated itself! It began to lift its arms up high…

Until something suddenly slammed into it!

"The core is weak! Destroy it!"

The two Skylanders opened fire on the crystal, dealing immense damage and destroying the Rubble Maker! Then, something crawled out.

"Sorry about that…" Blobbers coughed. "I got a little carried away back there. Used an ancient cannon to launch myself back. Anyway, let's get the Pure Imaginite back to the Academy! Oh, and when we get there, maybe let's leave out the whole 'Skylands 2.0' bit."

"Alright!" Ro-Bow said. "Now, let's find out what Kaos is up to this time once and for all!"


	17. Epilogue

"Seven years, Glumshanks!" Kaos yelled from his hidden new lair. "Seven years and more! Time after time, I have tried to conquer Skylands! Statues all over the place, the Machine Of Doom, the Mask Of Power, the Core of Light, the Iron Fist Of Arkus, Mount Cloudbreak, the Doom Raiders, the Sky Eater, Doomlanders, everything an evil genius like me could do! And what happens every single time?! FAIL, FAIL, AND FAIL! BUT NO MORE!"

Glumshanks gulped. "Y...You mean...you're gonna…"

"YES! Those Skylosers have forced my hand for far too long! They brought this on themselves! This is my final desperate last-resort plan: Plan ZZ!"

"A..are you sure about this?! B...because this will…"

"Well, I've waged some before, but not as largely as this!" Kaos swung open the balcony doors. "But now, it is time to finally unleash...MY ULTIMATE EVIL KAOTIC ARMY OF COMPLETE AND UTTER ULTIMATE KAOTIC EVIL DOOOOOOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaos continued to laugh, as far below him, an entire infinitely numbered army of Doomlanders, trolls, vehicles, warships, and every single minion he had ever commanded were ready…

To go to war.

The Story Continues In The All-New Series By UniverseClassLegend And Daredreamer: Skylanders: War For Skylands!


End file.
